The Day In The Life Of High School
by StoryDreamer
Summary: There have always been clicks in every generation and it's no different for them. Their lives during their High School years will unravel before you. CSI,CSI:Miami,CSI:NY crossover Special Guest Character for chap. 24
1. A Horrible Start To The Day

A/N: This is going to be my high school version of CSI. I'll try my best to include NY, but I don't enjoy that one as much as I do Las Vegas and Miami. Some things you need to know to get through the story. There are three major groups, they are: The Nersds, Sociables , and Populars. There are other minor groups : Loners, Outcasts, and Computer Geeks. Further more you need to know who's in which grade and which group. Some characters will be part of the staff.

**Staff: **Al Robbins (Principle) Brain Mobley (Assistant Principle) Gil Grissom (Teacher) Conrad Ecklie (Teacher) Rory Atwater (Teacher) Jim Brass (School Officer)

**Freshmen: **Archie Johnson (Computer Geek) David Phillips (Nerd) Natalia Boa Vista (Popular) Dan Cooper (Computer Geek) Lindsey Monroe (Nerd)

**Sophomores: **Aaron Peters (Nerd) Maxine Valera (Sociable) Ryan Wolfe (Nerd) Taylor Sanders (Nerd, Greg's cousin)

**Juniors: **Greg Sanders (Nerd, is the age of a sophomore but skipped a grade) Sofia Curtis (Poupular) Sara Sidle (Loner, later Sociable) Nick Stokes (Popular) Warrick Brown (Nerd) Calleigh Duquesne (Popular) Eric Delko (Popular) Tim Speedle (Popular) Peter Elliot (Popular) Tyler Jenson (Computer Geek) Danny Messer (Sociable) Don Flack (Sociable) David Hodges (Outcast) Bobby Dawson (Nerd) Mia Dickerson (Popular) John Haggen (Popular) Sheldon Hawkes (Popular)

**Seniors: **Catherine McGuire (Popular) Tony Vartann (Sociable) Horatio Caine (Sociable) Frank Tripp (Popular) Alexx LaFord (Sociable) Mac Taylor (Sociable) Stella Bonasera (Popular) Samuel Vega (Popular) Rick Stetler (Outcast)

**The Day In The Life Of High School **

**_By StoryDreamer_**

Chapter One

A Horrible Start To The Day

Greg Sanders walked up the steps of his High School and into the building. The warm air of the building felt good compared to the cold walk to school. He hurried off to his locker and exchanged things he needed for the first half of the day. He was early so he was in no rush, but he and his friends liked to hang out and chat before school started and if any of the bullies decided to pick a fight at least they were in a group and that was a good thing since he and his friends were picked on a lot. Greg especially because he was a fifteen year old in the junior class. He had started school early because he was an intelligent kid, but the popular kids who were mostly made up of bullies made it hard for Greg. Most of his friends were the ones declared nerds by the Populars, but he did have friends in the school other than them. They were mostly the kids that could hang out with anyone and no one gave a hoot and they were known as the Sociables. One of his good friends like that was Danny Messer. Greg reached the table where his group always sat. He sat down next to a boy that was his own age with brown hair. The boy was going through his backpack and didn't even notice Greg take a seat next to him. "Hey Ry, whatcha doin'?" asked Greg.

The boy who hade been called Ry jumped at Greg's words. "Jeez Greg, is it your plan to give me a heart attack?"

"Yeah," replied Greg jokingly. "You looking for loose papers or something Ryan?"

"Yes, why?" replied Ryan.

"Because that's what you do every morning and every afternoon, and you've still never had loose papers to date," said Greg.

"Doesn't mean I can't make sure."

"You do realize you organize your binder differently then anyone else at this school?" said Greg.

"And?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Both boys were silent for a long while Ryan was going over his binder making sure everything was in place. Greg sat in thought of how strange his mother was acting that morning. She was quiet and looked extremely sad. He had asked if she was allright and she had told him it was nothing. He was brought out of his daze as he heard the laughing of a group of Populars as Lindsey Monroe a freshmen at the school stumbled up the stairs to the commons. Lindsey looked around for anyone she recognized, and had made friends with, over the first month of school. She saw Greg and Ryan and made a dash to the table. The group of popular kids kept on laughing and followed her over to the table. "Figures you'd go running to your fellow nerds for protection," taunted a young girl with blond hair known as Sofia Curtis.

A boy standing in front of her with dark hair and eyes started up where she left of. "They can't even do anything for you. They wouldn't dream of standing up to any of us. I mean you got Sanders here who thinks he's knows everything and shows off because he skipped a grade, but who gives a shit, it just proves my point that he's a nerd. Then you got Wolfe here and his mental issues," said the boy.

"I don't have mental issues," murmured Ryan under his breath.

"What was that Wolfe? I didn't here you, you're going to have to speak up."

"I... I don't have mental issues. I... I just.."

"Then what do you call this?" said the boy grabbing Ryan's binder off the table and threw it across the commons floor. Ryan stood up to retrieve it but was pushed back into his seat by the boy. "I didn't say you could get up did I?"

Ryan hesitated a moment and then muttered, "No," to the boy pushing him around.

"I thought so, now," said the boy as he nodded to one of his friends. A Cuban walked over to Ryan's now open binder and put one foot on it. "What do call that?" the boy pointed a the binder his friend was standing on.

"Well I'd call it organized Nick. Something you and your friends lack," replied Greg.

The boy now known as Nick gave Greg a glare than turned to his friend, "Eric."

Eric, Nicks friend, twisted his foot around on the papers in Ryan's binder then kicked it out from under him as it slid across the commons floor once again some papers flying out of the binder as they fluttered to ground a settled there. "Not anymore," was all Nick said and signaled his friends to follow him as he left.

Ryan waited for Nick and his friends to be out of sight before he got up and retrieved his binder and the few papers that littered the floor. "I'm sorry," said Lindsey as Ryan came back to the table and sat down.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Lindsey. It's just how we're treated no matter what one of us may do," replied Greg.

"Yeah, I know, but they're especially hard and mean to certain people. Like you, Ryan, and Warrick," said Lindsey.

Greg was suddenly distracted by what he saw. A young brunette walk out of the office with a slip of paper in her hand. She was gorgeous. He got up. He had to talk to her before the Populars got a hold of her and reeled her into their group. "I'll be right back," said Greg to Lindsey and Ryan.

He was down the common stairs quickly as he caught up with her. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the school?" asked Greg.

"Yes," replied the brunette as they continued to walk and turned to go down the hall. "Um, you're a sophomore aren't you?"

"Actually I'm a junior," replied Greg, he felt a little offended.

"Really, you act like a sophomore," she said.

"Well the thing is I actually skipped a grade, so I'm sophomore age but in the junior class."

"That's nice. Can you tell me where to find Mister Atwater's room?"

"That's upstairs. Room 2709. I can take you there."

"No thanks. I think I can find it on my own." she said and started to walk away.

"Oh by the way, my name is Greg Sanders. What's-"

"That's nice." said the girl and walked away up the stairs.

Greg headed back to the commons. When he arrived back at the table more of the group had arrived. With Ryan and Lindsey sat Aaron Peters, Warrick Brown, and Bobby Dawson. "Hey Greg, where were you?" said Bobby as Greg sat back down.

"I ah helped this girl with where she had her first class," Greg said.

Danny Messer walked over to the table with a few of his good friends that were also in the group known as the Sociables. "Hey you guys okay? We just walked by Nick and his buddies laughing about ruining someone's binder," Danny said, and looked over at Ryan to see him frantically trying to repair the torn holes and place them back in the correct section. "Oh, I see," said Danny.

Danny didn't know Ryan that well. Danny was a junior and he only knew Ryan through Greg. One thing Danny did know was that Ryan liked his stuff to be extremely clean and organized, but he didn't know why. He figured Greg possibly knew the reason for Ryan's cleanliness, but was a thing between friends or probably just between those who were classified as the nerds. One thing that had bugged Danny his whole life was the whole clicks thing. Why couldn't everyone get along. "Ryan you want help with that?" asked Tony Vartann from behind Danny.

"No I'm fine. It has to be put back a certain way, but thanks for the offer Tony," replied Ryan.

Tony Vartann was in his senior year of high school and he had seen people like Ryan picked on everyday in their school. For Tony though, there had been the people who liked him, and the people who didn't like him, but it was always a mixture of people from all the different clicks. He knew most of what he called the intelligent kids and they liked him because he wasn't a bully to them. He also knew that the Populars were a mixed group of opinions. Some liked him because he was good in sports. Others didn't because they thought he was a show off in sports and got good grades. One of the major reasons some of the Populars didn't like him was because he was what they would call a Nerd Supporter. He didn't care about their opinion. It was their fault they couldn't accept him for who he was. The populars knew him as one of the major Nerd Supporters, but their were two others beside him. They were his good friends Horatio Caine and Alexx LaFord. Tony couldn't help but think that Ryan was a little OCD. He had once had a cousin who had, had it. He didn't think there was anything wrong with it. He also didn't like to think of his cousin to much. Especially not after what she had done to herself and her family.

"Hey Tony You okay?" came the sweet voice Alexx.

Tony felt like all eyes were looking at him. After Alexx's question had hit their ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking," he replied.

The bell was about to ring to warn the student's that school day would start in five minutes and that they should get to first period. The student's said good-bye to each other. Ryan who had finished fixing his binder walked of with Aaron. Greg took off with Bobby, Warrick, and Danny. While Lindsey walked with Tony and Alexx until they spilt off to go to their separate classes.

Tony and Alexx had their first class together with friends Mac Taylor and Horatio Caine. They also shared the class with Samuel Vega and Catherine McGuire, who were two Populars, but also Rick Stetler, who was known as an Outcast. No one liked him because of his rude behavior toward everyone, even if someone tried to be nice to him. The freshmen learned that the hard way. Tony took a seat near the back while the rest of his friends were closer to the front. Teachers had still not changed seat assignments by last name to make the name learning process easier yet. But honestly he didn't mind, at least he enjoyed sitting in the back. At the front stood a substitute in the place of the senior English/litature teacher Conrad Ecklie. In a way Tony was glad his teacher wasn't here today. No one liked Ecklie anyways. Every year there were complaints on the guy, it had actually surprised Tony that the man hadn't been fired yet. His thoughts wondered back to his cousin and he didn't know why. Sam Vega loudly took his seat between Tony and Alexx's boyfriend making a disruption that made the sub glare at Vega.

Samuel Vega wasn't fond of sitting in the back of the class with a Sociable he despised. I mean sure he wouldn't mind sitting in the back if it were with friends, but it had to be next to the one and only Tony Vartann, the biggest Nerd Supporter in the school. I mean yeah there were the other supporters, but they weren't as supportive as Vartann was with the possible acceptation of Caine and LaFord. He had decided the only way to satisfy himself with the situation was to make a loud and annoying disturbance by taking his seat as rudely as possible, but it didn't work. "Nice to see you too Sam," said Tony.

"It's Vega to you Vartann," replied Sam.

"Back on a last name basis are we? That's a shame, I thought we could try to get along seeing as we're seated next to each for the first quarter," said Tony.

"I hate my seat. It sucks to sit next to you."

"I'm not to keen on who I'm seated next to either... Sam," replied Tony.

The bell rang to start, but it was if Sam Vega hadn't noticed. "I fucking told you that you have no right to call me Sam. It's Vega to you. And if you so much as call me Sam, I'll give you a shiner, you'll be carrying for a-"

"EXCUSE me young man, this is not behavior I expect to see coming from a senior, a freshmen maybe, but not a senior. Now I want you to apologize to your fellow classmate," interrupted the substitute.

"Like hell I'm going to apologize him. He doesn't deserve it. He started the whole thing by calling me Sam," said Vega.

"That's your name isn't it?" asked the sub.

"Not to him it isn't. I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't fucking start."

"It's okay Miss. I don't need an apology. We can move on so we can start class," said Tony.

"I respect that you care about your classmates education young man, but I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom."

"This isn't your classroom lady," said Vega.

"Today it is."

"Like hell it is."

"I will not tolerate this any longer, apologize to your classmate and give me your name."

"I'm not giving you anything."

There was a moment of silence in the room when nothing happened Tony let out a sigh, he didn't want this to be drug out any longer. "His name is Samuel Vega."

With the words spoken all tension seemed to be broken expect for the tension between Vartann and Vega. "Thank you," replied the sub. She than turned to Vega. "You, Mister Vega, are heading straight to office. I will not deal with your nonsense any longer."

"You can't send me to the office, you're just a sub," said Vega.

"I can do as I please. I've subbed at this school before. You have given me to much of a hassle as it is," she said. Sam only stood there. "Do you need an escort?"

"No," replied Vega and started to leave he turned back to Vartann when he reached the door. "You may be a Sociable Vartann, but you should have been a Nerd."

Tony Vartann waited for Sam Vega to finally leave the room. He hung his head low and stared at the table. The words Vega had said hurt, but in a way they were true. If he hadn't worked on his sports and become really good he probably would have been classified as a nerd at this school. He had worked hard just to be classified as Sociable, but now he felt awful. He knew what the kids classified as Nerds went through. He had been one in middle school. Now he was starting to believe maybe it would have been better if he had just stayed a nerd.

A/N: So any questions? Did you like it? This is a whole new style for me. If you have any questions just ask? **StoryDreamer**


	2. The Vega Vartann Rumor

A/N: I know how my school works and not other schools work so as not to get confused at my school there is Chemistry and AP Chemistry. AP the higher level. Another thing is for Chemistry and Physics and classes such as that are often shared by Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. For ex: In real life I'm in a normal Chem class and I'm a junior, to my right is a sophomore and to my left is a senior, but Biology is only for freshmen. odd I know it will come to you easier as the story goes along.

Disclaimer: I don't own... let me think a moment...anyone I think...oh wait Taylor who will come later and Vartann's cousin who will be mentioned through out and other staff members beside the ones who are actual characters from the show

**_The Day In The Life Of High School_**

Chapter Two 

Greg was heading for fourth period AP Chemistry. He hadn't seen the girl he had met that morning and he knew she was junior because Mister Atwater was the junior English/litature teacher. He arrived in class and took his seat near the back. The groups that were in the class were huddle together having a conversation. Greg figures it may have to do with some whatever happened this morning. He didn't know what had happened it just knew someone had gotten in trouble. Greg saw his friends Danny and Don Flack enter the room. They set their stuff down at their seats than walked over to Greg. "Greg, did you hear what happened in Ecklie's first period class," said Don in a low voice.

"I just know someone got in trouble. I don't know who or why," replied Greg.

"Sam Vega talked back to the sub for Ecklie. She got angry with him that he would not listen to her, so she sent him to the office. He got in some deep shit with Mobley. You can only imagine how Ecklie will take it when he learns what happened," said Danny.

"How'd it all start?" asked Greg.

"The substitute told him to apologize to Tony, but Sam refused," said Don.

Danny and Don said they'd talk more to Greg later and Greg leaned back in his seat waiting for class to start. He often got to class early. He started to pick up on the conversation a group of Populars were having. "Vartann's a fucking snitch. When Sam didn't tell the sub his name. Vartann had to open his big mouth to the teacher and the teacher just treated him with respect like he had no part in what happened," said Nick Stokes. "Cath told me everything."

"I don't care if Vartann's good in sports and helps win a lot of games. It's not right to snitch on another classmate," said the voice of another boy standing next to Nick.

"Oh here's the best part Speed. Catherine tells me that Sam got him back good. I'm going to have to congratulate him later," said Nick.

Greg didn't see what there was to be congratulated for. In fact it made him sick. He couldn't bear to hear the two boys talk about Tony that way. He believed Tony had done the right thing by telling the sub Sam's name. Sam wasn't being respectful and with all honesty Greg would always hold of on his goofy behavior for when he wasn't in class. He could sense that bell would ring in any minute and looked around the room. He saw that Bobby, Warrick, and Don were seated in the front row. That Danny was a row in front of him Than there was Nick and Tim in the same row as him to his right. He kept looking, but didn't see Mac or Tony who were in this class as well. He watched the door as few more students came in. The brunette girl he had seen that morning and Mac and Tony behind her. The instant Tony was noticed by Nick and Tim accusations began to fly. "You snitch. You show your face to us after what you did to Sam," yelled Tim.

Tony and Mac continued to walk and didn't listen to the rants being thrown at Tony. Both took their seats in the row behind Greg. "Hey you listen to us when we're talking to you. Sam didn't do anything to you and you get him trouble for no good-"

"Mister Stokes and Mister Speedle. This is not behavior I accept in my class. I will talk to you after the class is over about class room conduct. Now please take your seats," said the teacher from the front of the room the brunette girl standing there with him.

"Yes Mister Grissom," said the two boys taking their seats.

"Class I'd like to introduce Sara Sidle. She's new to the school so expect you all to treat her with respect," said Grissom giving a look to Nick and Tim that the respect issue was directed more toward them. "Miss Sidle please take a seat in the empty seat next to Mister Vartann."

Sara walked down the row and took the empty seat next to Tony. Greg watched as the brunette that he now knew as Sara took a seat next to Vartann. Greg was about to turn around when he noticed that Tony didn't look like his normal self. He began to wonder what Sam Vega had said to Tony. "Mister please face the front," said Grissom interrupting Greg's thoughts.

Greg turned to face the front as he listened to Grissom's lesson. He kept his concentration on what was being taught.

Class was soon over and Tony got up. He caught the glare that Tim and Nick gave him as he walked by. He walked down the hall to his locker. Exchanging text books and grabbing his sack lunch. He saw Frank Tripp coming toward him. He didn't need this right now. He closed his locker and stared to walk away. "Hey Tony wait up," called Frank

"What is it Frank?" asked Tony.

"Is what everyone saying true. Did you get Sam in trouble?"

"It depends on which side you take."

"They'll get over it. You're a Sociable , they won't be mad at you forever."

"I hope not Frank."

"I've got to get to class I'll see you later in Multiple Sports right?" asked Frank.

"Yeah, sure."

Tony walked up the stairs to the commons and headed for the table where he sat with his friends. Alexx, Horatio, and Don were already there. He took a seat and pulled out the contents of his lunch.

Greg was sitting at his lunch table with Bobby, David Phillips, Warrick, and Ryan. Greg was keeping a look out for someone. He needed to ask a question that had been bugging him so much that he was completely ignoring his lunch. He could still hear the murmuring of what was now known as the Vega, Vartann smack down and like all two sided rumors at the school it had spread like a wild fire. Greg spotted someone that may be able to answer is question. "Hey Mac," called Greg.

Mac turned to where the voice had come from and saw Greg. He walked over the table. "Greg."

"Mac is Tony okay? He doesn't seem his normal self." said Greg.

"You haven't heard?" asked Mac.

"Well I've heard bits and pieces, but you can never know what is true and what's a fib. Your in Tony's first class you saw what happened, right and your one of the only people I trust." replied Greg.

"You're right Greg you can never tell which side of the story has more of the truth and yes Tony hasn't been himself sense this morning, even before the confrontation with Vega, but Vega seriously rocked the boat."

"What did he do?" asked Greg.

"It's not what he did it's what he said. He said the although Tony was a Sociable he should he should have been a Nerd," explained Mac.

"God. What was Vega thinking, he's such a dumb ass. He doesn't care about others feelings he just rambles his mouth,"

"Tell me about it. Anyway I'm going to go eat my lunch now if you don't mind." said Mac.

"Oh yeah, sorry I held you up," replied Greg and finally turned to his lunch.

Sara Sidle was annoyed by the noise in the commons. She went to the lunch line with her money to get her lunch. She didn't like how long the line was taking either. She just wanted to get her lunch and go somewhere quiet to eat. She was through the line balancing the tray of lunch food in one hand as she found her way through the maze of tables in the commons. A kid stopped her. In fact it was one of the same kids who had yelled at the Vartann kid she was sitting next to in AP Chemistry. "Hey, Sara right? You want to sit with us?" Nick asked.

"No," was all Sara replied with.

"A come on you don't want to sit with Vartann like in Chem or with Sanders and his misfits," said Tim.

"Who said I was going to," Sara said.

"Well you half to sit with someone and let met tell you. You don't want to be friends with any of the Nerds if you really want to gain positive social status than you better hang with us," said Nick referring to his table which sat. Sofia, Eric, Tim, another blonde, and two other boys.

"No thanks, you're the kind of people who find joy it hurting others and I don't mean just physically. I mean emotionally like the rumor that's going around about these Vega and Vartann people. Which by the way I have no idea what either guy is like and I don't plan to. Now if you don't mind I'd like to eat my lunch alone." Sara said and stormed off.

Sara didn't want to make friends the likely hood that she would end up with another foster family was always looming over her. Why bother make friends when she would be ripped away from them soon enough. Even if she did find out she would be able to stay and did open and make friends it wouldn't be with that Nick Stokes kid and his friends. They were bullies and she wasn't to fond of people who found joy in hurting others. Another she was glad was by mere chance she wasn't the rumor of the school this time. Normally her first day in a new school, it was 'did you hear about the new girl. I heard she's been all over the world'. But today that was different because of the Vega, Vartann rumor. She felt kinda of bad for the Vartann kid. He was taking all the punches from the kids like Nick. Including the Nick kid himself, because of this it made her assume that who ever Vega was. He was one of those popular kids. She was sitting outside in the courtyard eating her lunch alone in the quiet and she had to admit without all the attention on her this had to be the best first day of school in a long time.

A/N: So any thoughts? I'm desperate for reviews it's what I live off of and there's been a lack. Please what do you people who read this think. If you have a question ask and I'll try to answer it. Also if you have any names for the High School I'm taking recommendations. **_StoryDreamer_**


	3. A Horrible End To The Day

A/N: Another addtion to my High school story. The High School name is still up in the air so if there is any suggestions feel free to send them. I am also having difficulties choosing on whom Calleigh should date. the difficulty is choosing between Speed, Peter Elliot, or John Hagen, so if anyone has a prefrence I mught just pic the one that gets the most votes, but that will only happen if you the readers review. So please send reviews it would be much apprechiated.

Disclaimer: Own Taylor Sanders and that's about it for now.

**_The Day In The Life Of High School_**

Chapter Three 

The day was drawing to a close and Sara sat in her math class. Her last class of the day. No matter how many times the teachers introduced her the Vega Vartann Rumor was still floating around and Sara knew she could smile about it today, but tomorrow the kids would notice her and rumors would go around about her. She sat in the back like in every class. She looked around the classroom, but kept her ears listening to the teacher. She noticed the two boys and the blond girl that were sitting and Nick's lunch table at the time she hadn't known their names, but now she knew them as Calleigh Duquesne, Peter Elliot, and John Hagen. She saw Calleigh look at her and she turned away. She had a feeling that she was going to be asked the question all the popular girls asked her. She also had the Greg Sanders kid in this class that she had met that morning. She had to admit she was kind of rude earlier he was probably just trying to help. After all she had asked where Mister Atwater's class was and he had offered to show her, but turned him down. The bell rang and Sara was quick to gather her stuff. She wanted to get out of there and get home. She was about to leave when she was confronted by Calleigh. "Hey Sara I was talking to my friends Catherine and Sofia and we came to an agreement that you should be a cheerleader with us I mean if you're good enough. We'd just have a private little training session and we'll go from there," said Calleigh.

There it was the question she knew would be asked. "No that's okay. I rather not. It's not my kind of thing," said Sara and turned to leave walking down the hall as quickly when she collided with another. "Oh Sorry," he said.

" Watch where you're going dammit," she said and than noticed it was the Vartann guy.

"Okay I will, but I really am sorry I'm just not myself today," said Tony.

"Who would be with all the ridiculous rumors going around. Sorry I snapped at you at least you apologized, unlike most people. Just be more careful alright," said Sara.

"Thanks, but it's a little more than just that. Anyway I'll pay more attention next time. I'll see you tomorrow, Sara right?" said Tony.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow... sorry I only know your last name."

"Tony, Tony Vartann."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Tony," said Sara and walked off again. She couldn't help but think what did Tony mean by_ 'it's a little more than just that'_.

Tony watched as Sara walked off than turned and walked to the school parking lot. Walking over to his car. He heard his name called. "Vartann I want to talk to you."

Tony hesitated and turned to see Sam Vega heading toward him, "What do you want Sam? I don't have time for this," said Tony.

"You made a fool out of me in front of our peers, my friends. I was sent to Mobley's and he gave me a detention for defying the sub all because you had to run your fucking mouth," said Vega.

"If I didn't say anything someone else would have and I'm sorry if you didn't exactly cooperate."

"I wouldn't have had to cooperate if you hadn't started are confrontation."

"You weren't exactly the nicest person. What you said to me hurt. What happened Sam? We used to be friends."

"High School happened. I had to work my way to where I am to day. I was a Nerd just like you in Middle School, but I had to prove myself capable. You should know that you, you're a Sociable."

"So you decided to become something you despised. If anything you know what those kids go through. You were there, you were one of them."

"STOP. I won't let you worm your way into convincing me other wise. I finally have the upper hand. I can't back out know. Besides it feels good to be in control."

"Does it really feel that good to hurt other both physically and emotionally. Does it make you feel that good about yourself," said Tony.

At these words Sam pushed Tony into the car. "Vartann you're going to wish you brought this up. By the way I still owe you for earlier."

"Go ahead. It'll just show how much you've become one of them," said Tony.

For a moment nothing happened, but suddenly the moment was broken when Vega let his fist connect with Tony's jaw. Tony watched as Sam walked away. Rubbing his jaw Tony got in his car and drove home.

Greg and Ryan entered the Sanders household. "Mom I'm home and Ryan came over too," called Greg.

"One day I'll get Eric Delko back for all he's done," said Ryan.

"Sure you will Ry," replied Greg.

"You know how long it took me to find my English assignment. Ten minutes, ten minutes. It's never taken me ten minutes to find anything."

"Yeah I'm sure Ryan," said Greg as they turned into the living room he saw his cousin sitting on the couch reading a book. "Taylor what are you doing here. I thought are movie get together wasn't till this weekend or did you're parents drop you off here because your brother was at it again," said Greg.

"Greg Hojem Sanders that is not something to joke about and this situation is not funny in the slightest," Said Greg's mother Phyllis from the doorway.

"Aunt Phyllis it's alright. Greg doesn't know," said Taylor. "Greg my parents were killed in a car crash yesterday afternoon."

"Taylor I.. I didn't know, if I-"

"Greg. Your Aunt Jennies and Uncle Roberts will states that if anything were to happen to them that Taylor would go to mine and your fathers care," said Phyllis.

"Taylor I'm sorry," said Greg.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," said Taylor.

Phyllis hesitated wanting to get rid of the dark cloud. "Greg why don't you introduce your friend to Taylor and I'll make up some snacks ," said Phyllis and turned and left for the kitchen.

"Taylor this is my friend Ryan, Ryan this is my cousin Taylor."

"Nice to meet you Ryan," said Taylor giving another week smile.

"Nice to meet you too and I'm sorry about your parents. " Ryan gave her half a smile back.

"Thank you," replied Taylor.

A/N: Well there it was my new chapter. as you can see. Although Greg is my favorite main CSI character of all time ( 4 Las Vegas) but my favorite support character for Las Vegas is Tony Vartann which is why I give him a hard time. **_StoryDreamer_**


	4. Nightmares Of Remembrance

A/N: In this chapter there is some Tony Vartann issues and is going to mostly revovle around him. There will be a some Sara here too. Next chapter may or may not have more intertwind character associantion, but this all had to happen to fit the chapter title. Also incase anyone is confused the story sarted at the beginning of October(the first week) it is now a week later sense the end of chapter three.

Disclaimer: Own Taylor, Olivia, Janet, Margaret, and Tony's dad and Uncle. No one else do I own. I'd probably die if I found out if I did own it, but sense I don't I'm not dead and I write these for mere pleasure.

**_The Day In The Life Of High School_**

Chapter Four 

_"Mom do I have to?" asked a ten year old Tony Vartann as he and his mother stood at the front door of a single story house._

_"Tony honey, you'll be fine with your Aunt and Uncle for the week or would you rather have a babysitter while your father and I are on vacation," replied Janet Vartann. "I'm sure you'll have fun with Olivia."_

_"I guess," replied Tony._

_The door opened and Tony and his mother were greeted by his Aunt Margaret. "Janet come in."_

_"No that's okay Marg I have to go. The plane takes off in three hours and I have to go back home and put my stuff in the car and do all that crazy airport stuff and Andy and I don't want to miss are flight. Thanks again for watching Tony."_

_"It's not a problem," replied Margaret._

_Janet bent down and kissed her son on the head, "I love you Tony. Mommy will see you in a week okay," she said and than walked out the door._

_"Tony I think Olivia's in her room if you want to see if she'll play with you," said Margaret and left for the kitchen._

_Tony walked down the hall and knocked on his cousin's bedroom door. "Ollie I'm here," said Tony and pushed open the door._

_"Tony what are you doing here?" asked Olivia from her bed._

_"My mom and dad are leaving on a weeks vacation remember. Your mom said I could find you here" replied Tony. _

_"Oh, sorry I forgot,"replied Olivia a hint of nervousness in her voice. _"_Come in Tony."_

_Tony came in and looked around his cousin's room. It was the same immaculate room he remembered every time he came over, but she was acting strange._ _Olivia got up off her bed that she was sitting on as Tony approached. "Actually Tony, lets play a game. I'm going to hide you somewhere in my room and than I'll bring my parents in to find you," said Olivia._

_"I don't know. You're parents don't like to play games."_

_"Just do it. And don't come out until someone comes to get you," she said and shoved him in her closet and slammed the door shut on him_.

_She than proceeded to place a chair in front of the door. With in moments Olivia's bedroom door flew open and Tony's Aunt and Uncle walked in. "What is going on in here?" asked Margaret. She than noticed the chair in front of the closet door. "Is Tony in there?" she asked and started over towards the closet door._

_"No stop where you are mom," said Olivia and pulled out a gun from under her mattress and pointed at her mother._

_"Olivia where did you get that?" asked her father._

_"Does it really matter. You've never cared about me before. You treated me as if I were nothing just because I'm different. It's always been, 'Olivia you can't do this or your not good enough for that.' I'm seventeen and you still do it. I have good grades and you still think I can't do anything. Just because I have OCD, a simple disorder doesn't mean I'm an idiot and you're going to pay._"

_"Olivia honey, Tony's in the room now you wouldn't want him to see this now would you?" asked Margaret._

_"Tony, don't even get me started with that. You tell his parents every time they go on vacation, which is far to much if you ask me. 'Oh Janet it's alright if he stays with us,' and the moment he gets here and his parents are gone you send him off to me and you totally ignore him. Tony doesn't deserve that, you're his Aunt and Uncle. I won't let you do this to me any more," said Olivia._

_Tony heard two shots fired and saw his Aunt and Uncle fall to floor through the slates in the closet door. His brain wasn't fully registering what had just happened. He started to mutter, "What did you do Olivia? What did you do?_"

_He saw Olivia turn toward him and he thought she was going to let him out of the closet now. "I'm sorry you have to see this Tony. I really am, but I can't go on with life, not after how they treated me. You'll understand one day. I love you," she said._

_With that Tony heard one last gun shot and saw his cousin's body hit the floor._

"Olivia don't," yelled Tony and sat up in bed breathing hard.

He looked around and noticed he was in his own room. When the door was thrown open and light flooded into his room. "Tony honey what's wrong?" asked Janet, speedily walking up to her son and taking him in a tight hug.

"Mom, I'm fine," he said pushing her away.

"Sweety your not fine. You're shaking and you were yelling her name. Honey are you having nightmares of what happened?"

"No, of course not," replied Tony.

"You are. Tony you got to get over this. What cousin did was wrong, but there is no way would have known. You were ten years old. What could you have done? Now go back to sleep and try not to wake your father. He has to get up early for work tomorrow," said Janet and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Tony lay back down, but he couldn't sleep not when visions of the nights events played in his mind over and over. It had been a week since he started having thoughts about his cousin again, a week since his confrontation with Sam Vega. Tonight was a turning point and it came fast and hard when Tony realized that tonight was the anniversary when his cousin had killed her parents and herself. Tony didn't even want to sleep not if he was going to have constant nightmares. No he rather stay awake and be really tired than to close his eyes and see their dead bodies lying on the floor in Olivia's room. When his alarm went off at six he was out of bed and was ready for school in ten minutes. Walking into the kitchen he went to the refrigerator. Janet was cooking eggs and bacon. Tony pulled out an apple and started out of the kitchen, but was stopped when his mother called him, "Tony eat some breakfast."

"I am. I'm going to eat an apple on the way to school."

"Eat a real breakfast Hon. Especially after last night. Besides I want you to have a nice meal. Your father and I are going on our vacation after he gets of work this afternoon. You'll be home by yourself for a week. You'll be alright. I'm sure if anything happens Mrs. Sanders will let you stay with her."

"Mom you've never really cared of what I do, eat or anything else. You don't need to pamper me now," said Tony and left the kitchen and slammed the front door behind him.

Sara was frustrated. Last night her foster parents had told her that they would be willing to keep her till she graduated high school. She hadn't wanted to make friends in fear that she would move away again and she a pushed herself in to isolation from all her other peers. Now the people watching her confront her. In another way she was glad because now she no longer had to worry about moving anywhere in a long time. A small smile spread across her normally neutral face. She sat down at one of the round tables in the commons. She laughed to herself it was an odd year this year the whole new girl thing which normally happened to her had never happened. The day after the Vega Vartann rumor had started another new student had arrived at the school and rumors about the girl had been spread. There were to different rumors about the girl and Sara had the feeling neither of the rumors were true. One said the girls parents were killed by a pair of serial killers the other one said they were the serial killers and had gotten caught. Sara looked around the commons. She saw that a group of eight people that were known as the Nerd. She looked at the group closer. She only knew four of the five kids sitting there. First there was Warrick who was probably a fairly handsome African American underneath the giant glasses that he bore. She also knew Bobby pretty well. Both Warrick and Bobby were juniors such as herself and both of them were in her first period English class with Mister Atwater. The other two she knew were Greg and Taylor. She believed Greg to be sort of and odd. She only knew Taylor Sanders to be Greg's cousin and the young sophomore girl who had her own new girl rumors. Sara only knew that out of the other four were two sophomores and two freshman. She continued her look around the commons to see a large group of Populars, to many for her to count. Although among them were Nick, Calleigh, Tim, and Eric. Some of the kids she hated most at the school. She moved on to another table, there sat the Sociables, amongst them was Tony Vartann. His head was down and he looked tired and withdrawn. Sara had to admit to herself that Tony seemed different from the rest of the kids at their school. She had noticed that as the week went on he seemed to get more distant every day. She decided it would be best if she started toward her class so she could beat the crowd.

It was almost half way through the day. Tony was sitting at his seat in Chemistry waiting for the class to start. All he could do was stare at the table. Now even in awake he could see images of that event like the nightmare had awakened something he had tried so hard to forget. He felt the presence of others taking their seats around him. His eyes were open yet the image of Olivia pointing the gun at herself was still there. It was as if he was in two places at once but he was not aware he was in a classroom. Nick entered with Speed at his side. "Hey Vartann quite staring," yelled Nick

Tony didn't even acknowledge. It wasn't that he was trying to ignore Nick though. His thoughts were deeply absorbed by other manners and the people's voices around him just sounded like murmuring. "HEY VARTANN," said Nick slamming his text book down on the desk.

"OLIVIA NO!" yelled Tony. "Olivia, Olivia answer me. Answer me Olivia."

"Someone get Mister Grissom from the supply room," said Sara her voice raised but showed calmness and authority.

Danny got up from his seat and rushed toward the door, when Grissom opened it and entered the room. "What's going on in here?" shouted Grissom. "Mister Vartann that is enough."

Tony kept screaming Olivia's name and Grissom realized something was defiantly knew something was defiantly wrong. He went over and kneeled down next to Tony turning tony to face him. Grissom turned to Sara. "What happened?" he asked through Tony who was still screaming.

By now the whole class was deathly silent, staring at what was happening before them. They hadn't even heard the bell ring. Everyone was deathly scared. Even the Populars had were shocked at the state their peer was in. "Nick came in and started yelling and Tony to stop staring and I'm assuming Nick thought that Tony was just ignoring him, but I've notice that Tony seems to be more tired this morning than normal," explained Sara.

"Miss Sidle I need to know what caused the outburst," said Grissom.

"When Tony didn't answer Nick slammed his textbook down on the table-"

"That's a loud of crap and you know it!" yelled Nick snapping out of his state of shock.

"Mister Stokes I do not need your defiance right now," said Grissom and turned to Tony and used a calm voice. Tony's voice and lowered and he was now murmuring the same words repeatedly and beginning to hyperventilate. "Mister Vartann look at me please. Mister Vartann, Mister Vartann, Tony look at me please."

Tony stopped murmuring, but was still hyperventilating. He lifted his head to look at Grissom his face was stained with tears, his eyes were puffy and pink. "She's dead," sobbed Tony.

"I know Tony. Olivia's been dead for seven years. It will be okay you hear me. Your going to be okay. Now Tony I want you to take some deep breaths for me," said Grissom.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I'm right here with," said Grissom and he began to take some deep breaths to try and get Tony to follow suit. "Inhale, exhale."

Tony began to follow Grissom. At first the breaths were choppy, but than they began to steady. "Are you okay now Tony?" asked Grissom gently.

Tony only nodded his head trying to keep his breathing under control. Grissom stood up. "Tony I want you to go to the nurses office and get some rest or at least try to," said Grissom. Tony only nodded his head. Grissom than turned to Sara. "Miss Sidle will you please escort him and inform the nurse of the events that took place. Than come straight back to class."

"Yes Mister Grissom," replied Sara and took the very distraught and now silent Tony gently by the arm and escorted him out of the room. All eyes watched until the door shut behind them.

A/N: I would love reviews they make me feel good and if people like my story. Thanks to those who have reviewed it's much appreciated. At High School name opions and who Calleigh should date are still up for voting. **_StoryDreamer_**


	5. Not So Funny School Talk

A/N: Well here is another chapter. The school's name is Finn High. Calleigh is dating Speed. Please send reviews.

Discalimer: Well I don't own most of the characters seeing as they belong to the creaters of CSI. I own Taylor Sanders though.

**The Day In The Life Of High School**

Chapter Five Not So Funny School Talk

Gil Grissom sat at his desk conducting his tutorial. His mind wandering to what had happened today in his fourth period class. Young Tony Vartann had an outburst of some sort, but not one he could control. It had been triggered when a book was slammed on to a desk. Gil knew Tony's history as well as a lot of teachers. It had been seven years ago when he had first started teaching here at Finn High. Olivia Wells, Tony's cousin was one of his students. He remembered hearing about it on the news.

"_Police arrived at the Well's house tonight after a phone call from a neighbor came in saying they heard shots fired. Upon arrival they found the entire Wells' family dead. The police believe that seventeen year old Olivia Wells killed her mother and father Margaret and Thomas Wells and than turned the gun on herself. During the investigation CSIs found ten year old Tony Vartann the nephew of Margaret and Thomas Wells. He is currently under police care until-" _

From there Grissom's thoughts faded about those memory's. Olivia had always been a smart girl why would she want to kill herself. It late became known that Tony Vartann had witnessed what had happened and that his parents had gone on vacation. Grissom couldn't help but think of how hard and traumatic it would have been for a ten year old boy. He figured Tony must of pushed the memory's away and were just now coming back. He realized that today marked the seven year anniversary and that Tony was now seventeen the same age his cousin was when she had ended her life. He had to assume that these two facts were contributing to Tony's sudden memory gain. "Excuse me Mister Grissom."

Grissom was pulled out of his thoughts and turned to where the voice had come from to see Tony. "Mister Vartann."

"I came to see if you handed out any homework or if I need to make up any class work."

"I didn't assign homework and I'll let you make up the class work on Monday during tutorial. You've had a rough day. Are you feeling any better?"

"I think so. I'm not entirely sure how I feel."

"I'll call your parents and tell them what happened. I don't want you to be alone."

"My parents won't be there. They left for another vacation this afternoon. I'll be alright on my own Mister Grissom, honestly."

Grissom rarely ever used first names with his students, but he did make acceptations. "Tony, after today I don' t think it is wise to let you stay by yourself. If something like what happened today happens when no ones around there will be no one there to help you. Who normally is guardian while your parents are vacation?"

"The Sanders, but they have their hands full. They're still adjusting to their new arrangements now that Taylor lives with them,"

"Tony, I'm sure they will be pleased to watch over you, I doubt that them still getting adjusted to new living arrangements will stop them. If I'm not mistaken they are family friends. I don't want to hear excuses. I'm concerned about my students and their well fare. Please take a seat while I call the Sanders." said Grissom.

Sara waited outside the front of the school for her foster parents to pick her up for the special outing that they had planed. Other students were in there groups talking she knew it wasn't right to listen in on others conversations, but she had nothing better to do. The closest group she didn't know but listened to what they were talking about. "I heard the Populars in that class were scared shitless when Tony put on his spaz attack. It most of been so fucking hilarious to see the look on their faces," said a kid as he and two other boys walked.

"Are you sure Tony put on show Tyler. I mean who would go through all that trouble just to scare the crap out of a couple of Populars," said one of the other boys as the left Sara's hearing range.

Sara than turned her attention to the group of populars. "I mean Vartann was litterly freaking out. It was so fucking hilarious. It took a teacher to calm him down," said Speed.

Sara had enough of this talk she didn't see what was so funny about the situation and she decided to speak up. "You know I don't see what's so hilarious and here you are laughing about it. You have no respect for those around you. All you enjoy is spreading gossip. Did you ever stop to think what Tony might be going through. Oh wait I forgot you don't think do you," yelled Sara at the group of populars, but had gotten the attention of everyone around.

"What are you Vartann's protector now?" asked a senior girl with long brown curly hair.

"Oh I get it," taunted Calleigh. "Stella, Sidle here has a little crush on our friend Vartann."

"That's rich," replied Stella.

"I've had enough of you people. You all think it's okay to make fun and make life hell for everybody else except yourselves."

"Hey no one talks to my girlfriend that way. Or her friends, apologize," said Speed.

"I don't have to apologize to anyone. I didn't do anything wrong," said Sara and walked away to get as far away as possible from everyone.

Taylor and Ryan walked up to Greg who was at his locker retrieving work he would need over the weekend. Taylor as usual was her quiet self. "Hey Greg are you ready to go?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, You spending the night tonight Ry?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, if your mom doesn't mind of course. I know mine won't," replied Ryan.

"I feel bad for Tony," said Greg.

"Why's that?" asked Ryan.

"You haven't heard."

"I'm not one who normally listens to school rumors Greg," said Ryan.

"People are making fun of a situation in chemistry today because Tony had a total break down and I me it took Mister Grissom to calm him down and than he was sent to the nurses office,"

"Greg I don't think we should be talking about Tony like this behind his back. Not when everyone is laughing at it," said Taylor.

"Yeah You're right Taylor. Lets get home," replied Greg.

They walked toward the main entrance when Greg saw his mom come out of the office. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Greg honey, Mister Grissom called me and told me what happened with Tony. His parents are out of town again and Mister Grissom doesn't want him home alone. Tony will be staying with us. Do you know where the chemistry class is?"

"I'll go get him mom," Greg said and than went off to get Tony form chemistry class.

"Mrs. Sanders I was going to ask if it would be okay if I spent the night but seeing as you'll already have company I'll just stay for a while than go home," said Ryan.

"Ryan you know you're welcome to stay anytime," said Phyllis.

"Thank you."

Greg and Tony arrived a few minutes later and everyone followed Mrs. Sanders to the car. Everyone was silent no one said a word.

Nick came in the front door of his home. He was glad to be home. The school talk today was bugging him and normally it didn't. To him Tony Vartann's emotional outburst was so real it had scared Nick. Nick had been trough an ordeal when he was nine and he didn't like to talk about it. His only way to get over it was to put up a front. He was mean and disrespectful to other kids at the school to show that he was tough. He went up to his room and sat there for minutes on end. Tonight was the last home game. He was going to get together with Frank, Eric, Speed, and John before the game. After the game they were going to spend the night at Eric's place but hang out with Catherine, Calleigh, Stella, and Sofia for awhile. Now he really didn't feel like it. All of his siblings were gone and in College or had a career. He was the only child left in the household. He hesitated for a moment. He had to apologize to Tony he felt bad in away the only problem was he couldn't let the others know.

A/N: Well there's chapter 5 reviews are wanted maybe they'll help with the writing process. Writers block is startin gto kick in. _**StoryDreamer**_


	6. An Apology Made

A/N: So um here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you the readers another chapter. Besides I have writers block working it's way into my head.

**The Day In The Life of High School**

Chapter Six 

It was pouring down rain and Tony pulled into the parking lot of the school. Taylor and Greg were sitting in the back seat. Getting out of the car they all made a break for the building. Walking inside the three looked like they had just gotten out of the shower. "Stupid rain. It can't even let up while we walk from the car to the building," complained Greg.

Both Tony and Taylor smiled at Greg. "At least we got a ride form Tony or we would be even more soaked then we are now. I can't believe you don't have umbrellas at your house," said Taylor.

"Hey at least we don't live in Seattle. They get down pours all the time," said Ryan walking up to them.

You could tell that Ryan had endured a wet walk to school. He was still damp and his cloths still clung to his body. "Uh-oh. Here comes trouble," said Greg as he saw Nick Stokes walk towards them.

Nick came up behind Ryan. Ryan cringed with Nick in such close proximity to him if something pissed Nick of he would end up being Nick's punching bag and he already go enough of that at home. His siblings were all ways wanting to rough house with him and sense he never rough housed back he would often get some serious injuries. Often times his parents would blame him for getting hurt when it hadn't even been his fault in the first place. "Um, hey guys, I need to talk to Tony for a minute alone do mind?" asked Nick.

Ryan, Greg, Tony, and even Taylor were shocked by not only what Nick said but how he said it. He had been so polite. Not one rude comment had come out of his mouth. "Yeah sure Nick. You guys go ahead I'm going to meet up Horatio, Alexx, and Mac when I'm done here," said Tony.

The other three nodded their heads and headed of to their table in the commons. Tony and Nick waited till they were out of hearing range. "What would you like?"

"I didn't see you at the game on Friday," said Nick.

"I don't play football Nick. I play basketball. Besides I didn't feel like going. If this is what you came for-"

"It's not. Look I wanted to apologize for what happened on Friday and how all us Populars have been treating you lately. It's not right and even though others were laughing about what happened to you on Friday I wanted you to know I didn't think it was funny," explained Nick.

Tony was stunned at first. This was not the Nick Stokes he knew. "Um... thanks I appreciate it," replied Tony.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I guess."

"Don't tell anyone about what happened here. I don't want my friends to know about this conversation," said Nick.

"Yeah sure."

"So you want tell."

"No."

"Thanks," said Nick and walked off.

Nick felt as if a burden had been lifted of his chest. He reached his friends and forced himself to put on his front again, but it no longer felt comfortable, if he couldn't keep it up the others would find out who really was and he would be the laughing stalk of the school. He looked around at the group of people he called his friends. There was Catherine, Stella, Calleigh, Mia, Sofia, and the young Natalia Boa Vista. Than there were the guys, Frank, Sam, Peter, John, Tim, and Sheldon. All the guys including Nick with the exception of Peter were on the football team. All the girls were on the Cheer Squad, even Natalia despite the fact she was freshman and most of the time freshman were never on the team. Nick figured it had to do with the fact that Eric was going out with her. Once again Nick took in the friends before him. He looked over at his girlfriend Sofia and began to wonder why he was even seeing her. He than took a look at the other couples around him. Sam was going out with Stella, Sheldon was going out with Mia, Calleigh was going out with Tim, and Catherine was seeing Peter. The only people that didn't date were Frank and John and they seemed to be the only ones that could get away with it. He no longer felt comfortable with these people or the facade he had put up for so many years.

A/N: So that was the chapter. I felt the need to get some more Nick POV. And just so things are clear incase things got confusing. These are the couples we know so far.

Nick Stokes and Sofia Curtis

Tim Speedle and Calleigh Duquesne

Eric Delko and Natalia Boa Vista

Sam Vega and Stella Bonasera

Peter Elliot and Catherine McGuire

Sheldon Hawkes and Mia Dickerson

neither Frank or John have a girlfriend. Why? Just because. Please send me reviews it'll make me happy.


	7. Mutual Understanding

A/N: it's another short chapter I know and I'm sorry , but writers block is really coming down hard. This chapter has mostly Sara POV with some Taylor.

**The Day In The Life of High School**

Chapter Seven 

Sara walked up the stairs to her first period class where she waited for her teacher Mr. Atwater who had yet to arrive. Over the weekend she had contemplated whether or not it was worth it to make friends after all her foster folk had decided it would be in Sara's best interest to stay in one place for the last two years of high school. She had decided maybe a few friends wouldn't be that bad. That way she wouldn't be alone and would have someone to communicate with. It wasn't always a good thing to be a recluse. She let he thoughts wonder. Her first foster folks had lived in Los Angeles and at first they adored her because of her young age and what they had heard happened to her. They had only kept her five years they had called her a depressed hassle and could no longer take care of her. It was after she was carted off to another home in Santa Barbra she decided sge wasn't go to make friends at her new schools because she never knew how long the arrangement would last and her first foster folk had broken a strong and good friendship she had made since her family incident. In fact the boy she had made friends with was the only one she had made friends with. Her thoughts wondered back to the present. Who at Finn High home of the Swordfish would make to be a good friend. Who could possibly understand her the way her old LA friend had. Her mind always came back to Tony. No matter how hard she tried to think of other possibilities it always came back to him. She had to admit to herself that he was pretty attractive, but it was something more than his looks that had her always thinking about him. What had happened on Friday had played over and over in her mind all weekend she couldn't help but think that maybe Tony had something similar happen to him when he was younger that had happened to her. Maybe they had something in common that nobody else in this school could come close to. She was suddenly pulled from all thoughts. "Uh, Hey there. Sara right?" asked Bobby.

"Who else would I be," replied Sara.

"Well you haven't exactly talked to anyone in this school yet and from what I've seen you haven't bothered to try and make friends. You know most kids that are new to this school try to establish a group right away."

"Well I'm not most kids am I. And if you couldn't tell I like to stick to myself," replied Sara.

"Well everyone should have at least one good friend to confide in and all that sorta shit."

"Last time I made friends with someone I wound up being shipped off to a new home, so sorry if I don't feel the need to make friends," replied Sara angrily.

"Sorry I ... I didn't know."

"Why would you."

"Do you mind telling me what your friends name was?"

Sara hesitated for a moment. "He's still alive you know. Just because I was moved doesn't mean he's dead. His name is Don."

"Oh we have a Don here. Hey maybe your friend moved here as well."

" If you're referring to Don Flack then no that is not my old friend. There is more then one Don in the world you know."

"Sorry, you don't have to get snippy. So what was his last name?"

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Sara.

"Hey Bobby why don't you leave the girl a lone. It's plain to see she's not interested in you," said a tall wiry boy.

"Did I ask for your opinion Tyler?" asked Bobby jokingly.

"Hey who's going to help you change your grades when the time comes," joked the boy called Tyler back.

"Like I'd need you to do that," replied Bobby.

Sara recognized the Tyler kid as the one who had been laughing at Tony thinking that Tony had put on show. "Tyler you should tell Dan to go easy on Ryan. He has a hard enough time with the Populars bugging him about his cleanliness and the poor kid has OCD, but that is strictly confidential," said Bobby.

Sara couldn't listen to them any longer. Not if they were going to talk about a kid so bluntly as if it was no big deal. She decided to ignore them even though they stood right next to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the round table where the nerds sat were Warrick, Ryan, Taylor, and Greg. While Greg and Ryan were studying for a test in one of their classes Warrick and Taylor sat quietly reading their book. Taylor glanced over the top of hers quickly looking at Ryan and turned her attention back to her book. Ryan was just one of Greg's many friends that had treated her with a great deal of respect he was one of the few that had known why she had come to the school it the first place. She had to admit Ryan was really cute, but she wasn't going to say this. In fact most of the time she was really quiet. Some kids named David Hodges had called her the Mute Child. The only people she really knew and could really feel comfortable around were Tony and Greg. Greg of course because of their close cousin bond, but she had also known Tony for quite awhile he was often staying with the her Aunt Phyllis and Uncle Jay when she came to visit because his parents were always going on what they called 'business trips'. It amazed Taylor sometimes how some parents didn't care as much about their kids as others did. She always questioned why those kind of people had kids in the first place if they weren't going to spend time with them.

A/N: So that was the newest update. Who is this Don that Sara had mede friends with in LA? If you want to take a guess than by all means do. It may or ma not be revieled soon. also I will show you what other people will get togther later.

Taylor Sanders and Ryan Wolfe

Lindsey Monroe and Danny Messer

Sara Sidle and Tony Vartann or what I like to call a Vara b/c I have never seen a Sara Sidle Tony Vartann relentionship on Fanfic I made up a name for them.

Characters who at this point do not have a girlfriend but need one are open for my readers to become a character and date the open character of their choice.

Greg Sanders/available

Warrick Brown/available

Mac Taylor/available

Horatio Caine/available

Don Flack/available

Once again these characters are ones that don't have a girlfriend and will have one, but seeing as how i'm all out of names if you my faitfhful and wonderful reviewers (anyone) can become part of the story give me a buzz on who you would like to be with and I'll try to make you happy it may just have to be first come first serve. More characters will beocme available later possibly. StoryDremer


	8. Concerns and Notes

A/N:Here is another short chapter there are various pionts of view in this chapter and it all takes place druing first lunch. ANNOCEMENT: Greg has girlfriend assigned to him in the near furture. There is also I slight crossover with another show that really isn't that much of a crossover, but I hinted at in the last chapter. Please enjoy and review.

**The Day In The Life Of High School**

Chapter Eight 

The commons was full of the buzz of many voices of all the students that had first lunch. Tony sat with his friends quietly eating and hadn't said a word. His friends had grown quiet too. Mac and Horatio looked at each other and exchanged looks of concern. Mac than looked at Alexx but it was Horatio that broke the silence. "Tony are you alright?"

"Yeah H I'm fine," replied Tony.

"Are you sure hon? Because you have us all real concerned about you," said Alexx.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"Tony is this about Olivia?" asked Mac.

Tony's friends and the Sanders were the only ones that really knew what had really gone on besides the many teachers at the school. Tony looked down at his food than looked back up at his friends. "I've been having memories of her," replied Tony simply.

"The fond ones or the not so fond ones?" asked Horatio.

Tony glanced at his friends again than turned his eyes back to his food. "The not so fond."

" Don't worry hon it will pass. Maybe it's just a faze," said Alexx.

"I certainly hope so," replied Tony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At another table on the other side of the commons sat Greg, Taylor, Ryan, Warrick, Bobby, and David who were the most of the usual members of the table. However Don had decided he'd sit with them. Don was talking to Ryan and Taylor about how good it was to be organized at times he couldn't find his homework his binder got to be such a mess. David was minding his own business reading a book about the human body. Warrick and Bobby were talking about the project they were doing for who knows what class. Greg was contemplating if he really wanted to start dating. He was only fifteen right. He decided that it didn't matter what age he was who wouldn't want a girlfriend. The problem was he had quite a few friends that were girls who would want to take it to more than that. Who would be willing to stick out a long nice relationship. Greg's mind continued to wonder on these thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Samantha Dawson had walked over to the table to join her friends. "Hey Greg what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Huh," was all Greg replied with.

Samantha restrained her laughter but a small smile formed on her face. The look on Greg's face was priceless. "What were you thinking about just now?"

"Oh sorry," Greg said a blushed slightly. "It was nothing really. Just contemplating life."

"I know that one," she said and opened her lunch and began to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick sat uncomfortably at the table with the group of people he called his friends. He kept looking around him and never even touched his lunch. "Is something bothering you Nicky baby?" asked Sofia.

"No nothing," replied Nick a little faster than he intended.

"Really because you haven't touched your lunch,' said John.

"I'm not hungry," said Nick and pushed his lunch to the middle of the table.

Instantly the were asking if it was okay if they took some. Nick only nodded his head. He looked around the lunch room spotting Tony and the others he got up from his seat and headed in that direction. "Hey Nick where're are you going?" asked Calleigh who was practically sitting on Tim because they had decided to share a chair.

"I'm just gong to sit with Horatio and the others."

"That's suicide with Vartann over there," said Peter.

"What's wrong with Tony. He's a Sociable and I'm just going to talk and see who's going out for basketball this year."

"Oh alright whatever. I guess you're right," said Peter.

Nick walked away. In reality he had just wanted to get away from the others and sit with some people he at least felt more welcome and comfortable around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara once again was sitting outside at one of the tables. She had barely touched her lunch but had gotten out a piece a paper and began to write a letter or note of sorts.

_Dear Don,_

_I've missed you so much. There' s not a day that goes b when I miss your friendship. I don't live in New York anymore. Yes I've moved again but now I live in Portland, Oregon. This times foster parents have decided I can stay until I've graduated high school, which has put a great deal of relief on me. I think I'm going to try and make some friends here seeing as I'm staying for longer than expected. There's one guy that I think I have a lot in common with his names Tony. Say hi to your brother for me and remember Don you may be jealous that he's a genius, but he's your brother so protect him from the school bullies. He's so much smaller than them and you ma never know what life will throw your way so cherish it while you can._

_Best Friends Always,_

_Sara_

Sara looked at the letter and smiled. It had been awhile since she had any form of communication with the only friend she had ever made after her father was killed by her mother and her mother had gone to an insane asylum, but that was all going to change she was going to attempt a friendship with Tony Vartann. A single tear slipped down her face as she remembered the great times with her friend. She hopped she'd never be taken away from a good friend again. It was her fear. A nightmare really. She moved from Los Angeles to San Francisco to New York and now Portland. She'd stayed in LA for the longest and both San Francisco and New York had not even been a year. The tear finally dropped on to the paper. She wiped it away and then rubbed her eyes. She took in one deep breath and let it out slowly. "I miss you so much Don Eppes. There's not a single person I could love more in the world than you. You're the best friend any girl would wish to have."

A/N: And there it is chapter eight. Please review and here's an update on who's still available

Warrick Brown/available

Mac Taylor/ available

Horatio Caine/ available

Don Flack/ available

Aaron Peters/ available

Also at this point in time it is undecdied weather or not Samantha and Bobby are related so don't ask please.

For those who wanted to be with Greg as well and didn't I'm sorry, but I feel obligated to let the first person who asked take top priorty. Thanks for reading and please review. StoryDreamer


	9. Friday Afternoons

A/N: So this is the next chapter. As a reminder both Greg Sanders and Don Flack now are unavialbe. The list of those that are still available will be after the chapter is over. I hope you enjoy.

**The Day In The Life Of High School**

Chapter Nine

In was now Friday afternoon word was spreading of who was going to the Halloween party being held at the school tonight with Halloween only a few days away. Sara was walking down the hall heading for fifth period even though the majority of the other first lunchers were still eating in the commons. She was heading for the library to check out a book to read over the weekend. She ran into Tony as he was heading out of the library. "Oh hey Tony, How are things going with you?" asked Sara.

"Good I guess," replied Tony.

Sara had still been trying to find a way to talk to Tony. "Are you going to the Halloween dance tonight?" she asked.

"No the things are real hectic. It's not really my thing. I'll probably just stay home alone. My parents should be home tonight."

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are your parents?"

"They went on a vacation of some sorts they do it multiple every year. I'm use to it. They left last Friday and usally vacations last one to three weeks."

"How long have they been doing this?" asked Sara.

"Honestly I don't really know. Probably since I was four."

"So I bet you've been to a lot of places."

"No they never take me anywhere. I've never been out of the state of Oregon," replied Tony.

"No offense, but what kind parents are they?"

"None taken. They're pretty much the parents that ignore the fact they have a kid. My parents have been friends with Greg Sanders parents for ages, but Mrs. Sanders hasn't been to proud of the decisions my parents have been making lately."

"Understandable," replied Sara smiling.

Tony smiled back. "Sometimes I rather have other parents. Parents that actually cared about me and my welfare. If I have a silly nightmare my mom will give me fake crap about being concerned and she would never do anything like that otherwise."

Sara looked down at the floor and than looked back at Tony. "At least you have the Sanders right?"

"The Sanders are more like a family to me than my own parents are. Mrs. Sanders treats me with respect, she cares about my education, and she is concerned about my welfare."

The bell rang and the students started to come up the stairs. Sara started to walk away but than turned to and continued to walk backwards. "I'll see you Monday Tony," she said and turned back around and began to walk away at a quicker pace.

"Hey Sara," called Tony. She turned background. "You want to get together after school and talk some more?"

"Yeah I'd like that," replied Sara.

They both walked away to their separate classes.

* * *

"Don," called a young blond girl as she entered the history class.

"Yeah Alyssa," Don replied turning around in his seat toward the voice.

"We're getting together to finish that project tonight right,"

"Yeah of course. We're meeting at Greg's. Hope you don't mind," he replied.

"Course not," Alyssa replied.

"By the way great game last night. Last one right?"

"Yeah. Hope you're going out for the basketball team this year."

"Since when would I not."

Alyssa Cooper sat down at her desk next to Don as the bell rang for their history class to start. Alyssa had been friends with Don Flack since she moved to Portland. In fact he had been the first friend she had made and everyday their relationship with each other got stronger. Both were think about asking the other out the problem was how and when to.

* * *

Nick was feeling more and more detached from his friends everyday that went by. He arrived early to his fifth period Spanish class. No one was inside not even the teacher so he sat down outside the door. "Hey Nick why don't you come back to the table and sit with us. It can't be fun sitting outside the class," said Sofia. "If I didn't know you better than I'd think you were turning into a Nerd."

Nick smiled slightly. In fact it was more of a fake smile than anything else and followed Sofia back to the table where everyone sat passing the Nerds as he went. He noticed that all seemed to be having a good time and that they were real friends with each other. They didn't have to put up a front. They had reached the table and Sofia was already sitting down. "Come on Nick sit," she said.

Nick shook his head. "No I can't do this."

"Oh come on Nick man sure you can do it," said Tim.

"No Speed I can't. I can't be this person anymore. It's to hard. You guys don't really know me at all I've put up this front around you. I've been a fake. I don't belong here. You people are rude and disrespectful to people like Tony. People who care about others, people who care about their education and I can't take it anymore I'm done with you people," yelled Nick.

By now the whole of the commons had fallen quiet. As Nick stood there in front of what he used to call friends trying to get his breathing normal again. "Come on Nick. Don't be a fool," whispered John.

"I said I'm done," said Nick he turned and began to walk away. He let out a deep breath of relief. He could feel eyes follow him as he walked over to the table where the Nerds sat. He stopped in front of them. "Do mind if I sit here?"

There was silence for a moment, but than it was broken by Greg, "Yeah of course you can sit here."

As Nick took a seat the commons erupted into noise again and it was probably all about him.

A/N: That was my new chapter. to be honest I don't know when the next one will be up I had to type this chapter on my mom's computer insteaf of my own where my other chapter that I have already done are and I don't want to write to many on my moms so I don't have to rewirte them all on my mine when we find out what is wrong with it. Sorry about the shortness.

Those that are availabe are:

Mac Taylor

Horatio Caine

Warrick Brown

Aaron Peters

Nick Stokes (will be he's breaking up w/Sofia)

Thanks for reading please review StoryDreamer


	10. Parties

A/N: Well here's ch. ten. I ah spent a lot of time on this one and than I felt it was draging on to long, but I hope you like it all the same. Please send your reviews.

**The Day In The Life Of High School**

Chapter Ten

School was out and people were gathered in there groups outside the building. Greg was waiting by the bike rack waiting for Ryan and Taylor. He Saw Samantha and Bobby walking off through the crowd probably on their way home since Bobby lived with his cousin Samantha while his parents were settling their divorce. "Hey Sam, Bobby," Greg called.

They both turned to Greg and walked over quickly. "Hey Greg we have to get home. My mom wants to go shopping and she doesn't trust us with a key, so she wants sure we can get in the house," replied Sam as she stopped in front of Greg. Bobby stood behind her.

"Oh well than I'll make it quick. Are you going to go to the party tonight?"

"No," replied Sam. "You Bobby?"

Bobby shook his head, "Naa, I don't really like those things."

"Well I'm having a small get together at my house if you guys want to come you can," said Greg.

"Thanks Greg. I'll check with my mom and call you with the answer later," replied Sam.

"Sounds good."

"Come on Bobby, lets go," said Sam and She and Bobby walked away.

* * *

Sara headed for the library she had never gotten her book and Tony and her and discussed about meeting at the library after school during their sixth period Multiple sports class. She got her book and than sat down and began to read while she waited for Tony. As each minute went by she got nervous that Tony was going to stand her up. All worry was gone when Tony approached the table. "Hey sorry I ran late. I had to talk to a teacher," said Tony.

"It's not a problem," said Sara closing the book. "I've been meaning to talk to you actually."

"Really, I thought you liked to keep to yourself?" asked Tony as he took a seat across from Sara.

"Yeah well about that. Normally I do and that's because I've moved from foster home to foster lately and I never saw a point in making friends if I was going to move again," explained Sara.

"I see your point," said Tony.

"The first home I was in was in Los Angeles and I was there for five years ever since I was eight and during that time I made a good friend because I never thought I would leave. When I was switched into a new home in San Francisco I was devastated that they would separate me from the people I had grown use to and decided that I would never make friends again. It's worked well I was only in San Francisco for my Freshmen year in high school and then went to New York I only spent my sophomore year there and now I'm here in Portland Oregon and well I need a friend," she said and looked at Tony.

"Me?" asked Tony.

"Yeah you seem like you need one right now."

"There's no one at this school that can understand what I'm going through. Anyways what made you change your mind. Why make a friend now?" asked Tony.

"My foster parents informed me that they would allow me to stay until I graduated high school. I figured I didn't want to spend the rest of high school alone. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Last week you mentioned someone by the name of Olivia. Who is she exactly?"

"Oh, that. Well Olivia was my cousin."

"Was?"

"Well you see Olivia went and did something really stupid when she was seventeen. I was only ten at the time."

"What she do that was so stupid?"

"I... I ..," said Tony hesitating for a moment before continuing. "She killed herself, but before doing that she killed her parents."

"Tony... I'm sorry. I'd Known. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's alright Sara. Some people say it's not the worst of it. Some say she's done worse."

"What could be worse than committing murder than suicide?" asked.

"My parents were on vacation and I was staying with my cousin an her parents while they were out of town. My aunt and uncle were cooking so they sent me to Olivia's room. Olivia locked me in her closet that's when she did what she did. I saw everything."

"Tony I'm sorry your cousin did what she did. If there's anything I can do."

"It's alright Sara your not my cousin you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Thanks Tony, so friends," said Sara.

"Friends," replied Tony as they shook hands as they both stood up.

"I'll see you later I guess," said Sara and walked away.

"Yeah, see you," said Tony as he watched Sara walk away.

* * *

Tony unlocked the front door and stepped inside his house. He went to take massages for his parents there were only two. So he pressed play and went the fridge to get a snack. _Friday three o five pm "Hey Tony it's Greg. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight. I'm having a Halloween party and it starts at seven. If you want to come you can. Bring a friend if you want, see ya later." _Tony smiled at Greg's enthusiastic message, but the smile soon faded as the next message came. _Friday three thirty-four pm "Tony honey it's mom. Your father and I decided to stay another week. Hope your enjoying yourself and have a happy Halloween. We love you baby."_

Tony grew frustrated an threw the milk carton and glasses he was holding at the sink. The glass shattered as it hit the counter and that carton of milk burst open as it hit the edge and fell to the floor spilling everywhere. Tony leaned against the fridge and slid down to the floor. "Why do you do this to me?" he yelled in frustration. "I hate you. Why can't you just be here for me once."

Tony bowed his head and stared at the floor for moments on end. He eventually got up off the floor and cleaned up the mess that he had made. After cleaning he went to the phone and made a call. He heard it ring a few times an then pick up. _"Sanders residents, Taylor speaking._"

"Hey Taylor it's Tony. Is your aunt home?"

"_Yeah, would you like to talk to her?"_

"Yes please," replied Tony. There was moments of silence before there was an answer on the other end.

"_Tony darling what a surprise. What is that you want?"_

"Mrs. Sanders I was wondering if it wouldn't be to much trouble if I spend another week at your place."

"_What's wrong Tony? What's going on over there?"_

"My parents decided to stay another week wherever they're vacationing."

"_Tony of course you can stay. You come over whenever your ready. Greg's having a Halloween party. I hope you don't mind."_

"No it's fine I was going to come to that in the first place. Thanks Mrs. Sanders," said Tony.

"_It's not a problem. I'll see you later."_

Tony hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. He went up stairs and put a few pairs of cloths in a bag. Going back down stairs he grabbed his school bag and made sure everything was in place. He left the house locking the door behind him he decided he was going to walk to the Sanders house.

Sara sat in her room just thinking. Her suspensions ha been confirmed. She and Tony shared one thing in common. Something in fact that not a lot of people could share. Tony seemed like a real nice guy, but was neglected by his own parents. She could tell that she was going to make good friends with Tony. She would finally make a friend something she hadn't done in two years. Sara laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Letting thoughts of what her new friendship was going to be like overtake her mind.

* * *

It was nearly seven o'clock and Greg had set up the house despite the constant nagging he had got from Ryan who was saying it would look better another way plus it would be easier to clean up. Tony had helped Greg and Ryan when he arrive at four thirty. The door bell rang and Greg ran down the stairs. "I'll get it," Greg yelled.

Greg pulled the door an was greeted by Samantha and Bobby. "Hey Greg a little over excited are we," teased Samantha as she and Bobby entered the Sanders household.

"No of course not. Why would I be excited," replied Greg closing the door behind them. "Aaron and Warrick should be here shortly for the party. Oh and I'll be preoccupied for awhile. Don and Alyssa are coming over an we're going to finish are history project."

Greg led Bobby and Samantha to the living room where Taylor sat reading a book on the couch. "Hey Taylor," said Samantha.

"Hey Sam," replied Taylor looking up at the guest who had arrived than turned her attention back to her book..

Tony and Ryan came into the living room with a few bowls of snacks. "Perfect I have an idea," said Greg. "We can play a game while we wait for the others."

"And what game would that be?" asked Bobby.

"Spin the bottle," replied Greg.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except for Taylor who stayed on the couch reading. "Come on Taylor," said Greg.

"Greg please I don't feel like it besides there's more boys than girls what kind of game is that?" replied Taylor.

"The kind of game where I'm going to go get two neighbor girls, but you have to play too,"

"Greg, ple-"

"Taylor come on it will be fun," said Greg.

"Fine," replied Taylor and marked her spot in the book and came over to the circle and sat down with the others.

Greg however got up. "I'll be right back I'm going to go across the street and see if Megan Hobson wants to come over. Tony can you go two houses down and see if Sara wants to come. I know she's not to social, but maybe this will help."

"Ah sure," replied Tony.

Tony and Greg left to go invite the two different girls. Tony walked the two doors down and knocked. An older woman answered. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"My names Tony. I go to school with Sara. Is she home?" asked Tony.

"Yeah hold on a moment. Sara there's a friend here to see you," shouted the woman.

There was footsteps and than Sara appeared in the doorway in place of the woman that stood there before. "Tony, What are you doing here?" asked Sara. She was a little surprised that he was here.

"Well Greg invited me to his Halloween party and well we we're going to start a game of spin the bottle, but we don't have enough people exactly. Would you like to join us?" asked Tony.

"Sure, I guess. It's better than sitting around here all night. Let me ask," said Sara. She turned her head toward the kitchen. "Jennifer can I go to a party down the street?"

"Yes, of course you can," came Jennifer's reply.

"Okay, lets go," said Sara as she walked out the door and shut it behind her. Tony and Sara walked down the street in silence for a few minutes. "Did your parents get home yet?"

"No, they decided to stay another week. They won't be home till next Friday," replied Tony as they walked up the Sanders walk way. "You ready?"

"Sure,"replied Sara.

Tony opened the door and let Sara in. Closing the door behind himself as he entered. He walked Sara into the living room where Greg had already returned with Megan. "Hey Tony sit down we want get started," said Greg. Tony and Sara both sat down. "Okay who wants to go first?" asked Greg.

"Why not you Greg. You're the one who suggested we play this game." said Taylor.

"Alright I will," said Greg and spun the bottle. It went around quickly for a few seconds than began to slow down coming to a stop on Taylor. Everyone was silent.

"I suppose we can make an acceptation here, but only when it lands on a relative. All other times the rule apply's," said Tony.

"That sounds good to me," said Greg.

"Go ahead and spin again Greg," said Tony.

Greg did so, this time the bottle came to a stop and the top was facing Samantha. "Well," said Greg.

"I'm ready when you are," she replied.

Greg leaned forward as did Samantha they gave each other a quick kiss, but none the less they both enjoyed it. Pulling away from each other they both gave each other a small smile. "Okay you two let someone else have their turn," said Bobby turning the bottle to face himself than starting the spin. It spined around a few times before landing on Megan. Bobby smiled slightly and Megan rolled her eyes and leaned forward to accept the kiss.

They both pulled away and the bottle moved on to Taylor. "Do I really have to play Greg. This really isn't my thing."

"Come Tay. Just try it out you'll like it," replied Greg.

"Okay," sighed Taylor as she started the tip of the bottle facing her. She hesitated a moment before she started the spin. She watched it go around and around and eventually slow to a stop. She slowly looked up at who it had landed on and saw it was Ryan. She could feel her cheeks quickly redden and noticed Ryan looked as if he was about to faint.

"Well you two get on with we don't have all night," said Greg smiling.

Ryan and Taylor both leaned forward a little to fast as both their heads made contact with the others. "Sorry," murmured Taylor.

"No, my fault," said Ryan.

They finally both gave each other a quick kiss and sat back down. The door bell rang and Greg got up. "If that's Don and Alyssa, I'm going to have to leave you guys for awhile," said Greg leaving the living room.

"Does anyone still want to play this anyways it's getting kinda of boring," said Bobby.

"That's because you already had your turn dork. What about others did you ever think about them," said Samantha.

"No Bobby's right spin the bottle gets boring real fast," said Megan. "Taylor do know if there's any scary movies here or Halloween movies?"

"I don't know let me go see," Taylor said getting up and heading to the movie cabinet.

"Hey Ryan why don't you go with her. I bet the both of you could find it easily," said Bobby as Ryan cheeks turned visibly red.

"Shut up Bobby, you're so mean sometimes," said Samantha.

Greg came back into the room and Don and Alyssa stood behind him. "Well I'll catch up with you guys later. I'll be upstairs and Don and Alyssa will join us later for the pumpkin fight," Greg said he than turned around and headed for the stairs, "Come on let's get this project done and over with."

Ryan had joined Taylor in the search for a movie. "Sorry," said Ryan.

"For what?" asked Taylor glancing over at Ryan.

"What Bobby said, I guess and um the whole head th- Oh never mind," said Ryan.

"It's a perfectly all right and well your not Bobby so you don't have to be sorry for what he says," replied Taylor.

"Hey you two having any luck finding that movie?" asked Bobby from the other end of the living room.

"Hold on," replied Taylor and turned back to Ryan. "Can you find anything that has to do with Halloween here?"

"No, What is wrong with you people?" replied Ryan jokingly.

"I don't know why don't you ask Greg that question," Taylor replied.

The door bell rang again and Taylor got up. "I better answer that. Just tell the others to see what's a T.V. or to start up some ghost stories," said Taylor and headed for the door.

Ryan went back to the group and told them of the two ideas. Everyone agreed to tell the ghost stories and were soon Taylor returned with Warrick and Aaron as they delved deeper into their story telling.

* * *

In the corner of the gym sat a group of the Populars while the others were dancing. Calleigh was watching Peter and Catherine dancing and turned to her own boyfriend that sat beside her. "You know I can't believe that Nick did that. Talk to us like that," said Calleigh.

"It came as a shock to all of us Cal trust me," said Tim.

"Well I know that but it just aggravates me and than he went and sat with the Nerds of all people. He's not even brave enough to show himself at this party."

"Well that's his own doing now isn't let's see if we'll let him back in our group now," replied Tim.

They were interrupted when they heard a giggle come from the youngest cheerleader Natalia. Most of the time freshman were never on the team, but an acceptation was made with Natalia not only because she was good, but she was in a relationship with Eric Delko who was a well known junior and a jock. "What are you two laughing at?" asked Tim as he saw Eric whisper something into Natalia.

"Nothing," replied Natalia.

Calleigh and Tim turned their attention back to the dance floor and they looked around at everyone that was dancing. Calleigh spotted Danny whom she admired for his athletic ability, but who she saw him dancing with shocked her. "Tim isn't she a Nerd?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The girl Danny's dancing with."

Tim looked over, but couldn't tell exactly who Danny Messer was dancing with. "Sure I guess," was what he decided to reply with.

Calleigh sighed at the not to straight answer Tim had given her. She stared at Danny and the girl who Danny was dancing with a while longer finally convincing herself the it was Lindsey Monroe a freshman nerd. "There's no doubt that will hurt his social status," murmured Calleigh under her breath.

A/N: So that was that chapter and in the next you'll get to see a little more of Greg's party. I mean I can't leave out the pumkin fight it would be wrong. Anyways so people know relationships that are developing at this time are:

Ryan and Taylor

Tony and Sara

Greg and Samantha

Later on relationships will develop between:

Don and Alyssa

People still available:

Horatio

Mac

Warrick

Aaron

Nick

Bobby

Please review the story it would make me very happy. StoryDreamer


	11. Pumpkin Fight

A/N: Okay here's chapter eleven sorry about the wait. To know who is still available for a girlfriend look at the list from the previous chapter mince Nick. Nick has been taken. anyways I hope you all enjoy the next installment.

**The Day In The Life Of High School**

Chapter Eleven

Pumpkin Fight

Bobby was in the middle of his third story when footsteps came running down the stairs. Greg appeared in the entrance to the living room and practically yelled at the top of his lungs, "IT'S TIME FOR THE PUMPKIN FIGHT! Everyone meet in the back yard and we'll choose the teams. I'm first captain and Taylor you're second that way it's Sanders against Sanders."

Greg than ran out of the living cheering. Everyone followed and stood on the back porch while Greg and Taylor stood in the grass waiting to start. Greg glanced through the crowd the first choice was always tough you wanted so many certain people on your team and you could always have the possibility of losing your second choice going to the other team. Greg took one more look. "Samantha," Greg said. He had actually been thinking of calling Ryan but Samantha's name had come out instead. Samantha quickly came down the stairs and joined Greg. "Your turn Tay."

Taylor rolled her eyes and her cousin's teasing tone. Looking up at the group she debated who to choose. She made her decision more quickly than Greg seeing the inpatients start in the people on the porch. "Ryan."

Things went quicker from there. "Don," said Greg.

"Tony."

"Megan."

"Bobby," said Taylor.

"Warrick."

"Sara."

"Alyssa," said Greg.

"Aaron."

"Okay everyone has their teams now. The point of the game is to have fun there is no winning in the game of pumpkin fighting. Each team will have ten pumpkins you can choose how you want to conduct your strategies. No tossing the actual shell of the pumpkin. Carve the pumpkin up and toss the slimy guts all you want. Everyone's ten pumpkins are behind the hay bushels, so go discuss your plans," explained Greg.

Everyone spilt of into their separate sides of the yard. Greg gathered his team close. "Okay here's what we're going to do. We each take a pumpkin and carve it open we gather all the gew and guts out of it and than we wait and together we throw the first batch at the others. After that four us will carve the other four pumpkins while the other two toss the rest of the guts of the other pumpkins," said Greg.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Don.

Greg's group got into there places getting ready. Taylor had gathered her group close. "So here is what we're going to do. Three people will carve the pumpkins each person will have a partner because the other three will be tossing the pumpkin guts when one pumpkin is empty we'll switch places. Now in the end there will be one pumpkin so we need to figure out who wants to be partners and then who wants to be in charge of the last pumpkin," explained Taylor.

"Sounds good to me. Sara you want to be my partner?" asked Bobby.

"No that's okay. I think I'll be Tony's," replied Sara.

"And Sara and I will take the last pumpkin," said Tony.

"Okay. Bobby and Aaron you good with being partners?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, we're good," replied Bobby smiling at the fact that Taylor had made it so she and Ryan could be partners.

Taylor turned to Ryan. "You want to throw first?"

"Sure," replied Ryan.

"Hey Greg, are you ready?" yelled Taylor.

"Yeah. One more thing when carving the pumpkins you have to keep your head above the hay stacks because then no one can get you and that's not exactly fair," replied Greg.

"Okay," came Taylor's response.

On the count of three we can start the carving," said Greg. "One... Two... Three."

Instantly everyone who had been assigned a pumpkin began to carve away. Taylor got hers open quickly and handed a glob of pumpkin guts over to Ryan. Ryan tossed the pumpkin guts and they flew across the yard hitting Greg in the face. "You got be kidding me," yelled Greg. "Does everyone have some pumpkin guts in hand?"

"Yes," came the reply of Greg's teammates.

"Good. Ready fire."

A slew of guts flew through the air. "Duck," yelled Tony who had just thrown his own gob of pumpkin guts.

Everyone on Taylor's team ducked the pumpkin guts missing them all. Taylor looked into the pumpkin to see if there were more guts. Finding it empty. "Next pumpkin, your turn," she said.

Ryan took another pumpkin and put in place of the old pumpkin beginning the carve another mob of pumpkin guts from Greg's team came at the them. One gob hit Ryan in the face. "Ugh gross," shouted Ryan wiping the guts of his face but failing to get what was in his hair out.

Taylor took a quick glance around her teammates were all covered now. She looked across the yard looking for Greg. She spotted him. "Ryan do you have any guts for me?"

"Yeah here," he replied.

She took the guts and launched them at her cousin. They hit him on the side of his face and he instantly looked up to see who threw it. Taylor stuck out her tongue. "Oh no you didn't," shouted Greg and threw is own piece of pumpkin gut at her.

Taylor turned around as the pumpkin guts came in contact with her back. Ryan then handed her two more gobs of pumpkin guts and she tossed them one after the other. She turned to Ryan. "Ready for the switch?"

Ryan nodded his head and Taylor moved the last pumpkin into place. She began to carve. Quickly she pulled out the first batch of guts for Ryan and shouted to her teammates. "They've used all their own ammo. They'll only get some by what we throw to them."

Taylor's team was soon on there last pumpkin and Tony was quickly carving everyone else was tossing the guts back and forth. With in moments no one cared anymore who's side they were on. Everyone was out from behind the haystacks and tossing guts at each other no matter what team they were on.

After awhile everyone simmered down. Alyssa and Don were leaning against the haystacks that were on there teams side. Samantha lay on top of the haystacks above Don and Alyssa. Taylor lay in the grass. Bobby and Aaron sat against the other group of haystacks. Greg and Ryan stood next to them. "I feel gross," said Ryan.

"That's the point Ryan. It's bound to happen when you toss pumpkin guts at each other," said Greg.

"Well can I at least go in and take a shower because there's no way I'm going to sleep covered in pumpkin gew," replied Ryan.

"Are you sure?" yelled Greg as he jogged off.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sure Greg. Do you know how gross it is to go to sleep with crusty pumpkin guts stuc- aaaaahhhh!" screamed Ryan as the cold hose water drenched his body.

Everyone else jumped up. "Greg! Now I'm going to be cold," complained Ryan.

"Oh well, we have towels inside when we're done," said Greg and took of chasing the others with the hose.

Ryan hesitated before running after Greg trying to get the hose away from him so he could blast Greg with water as well. Everyone was laughing and screaming. As they got drenched with water by Greg. All went silent when Phyllis' angry voice cut through their laughter. "LANDON SANDERS YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

"I came for my sister and I'm not leaving here without her," came Landon's voice.

Landon and Phyllis appeared on the back porch. Landon spotted Taylor and marched down the stairs grabbing Taylor, he made his way back dragging her. "LANDON STOP! I don't want to go with you," yelled Taylor.

"I don't care baby sis. You belong to me I'm your brother and I'm old enough to be your legal guardian so it's going to be me that takes care of you," he yelled back.

"She's not property Landon!" yelled Greg.

"Shut up G, this isn't your problem."

"Landon I don't want you to take care of me I'm happy here. Mom and Dad didn't want you to take care of me they wanted aunt Phyllis and Uncle Jay to."

"I don't care what they wanted they can't take you away from me."

"Since when did you care about me," yelled Taylor. "You never have before. Even after they died in the car crash you never came to check on me even though you were the first person to find out."

Taylor pulled or wrist out of Landon's grip and ran to Greg's protecting arms. Landon made an advance, but Tony stepped in his way. "Leave her alone," said Tony.

"Well if isn't little Tony. You still hanging around here because your parents could care less about you. They still go on their little vacations and leave you to fend for yourself," said Landon. "Move out of my way."

Tony didn't budge and stayed in front Landon. Landon used his last resort. "How's Olivia Tony, ohh wait she killed herself. I for-"

Landon never finished what he was going to say because Tony pushed him to the ground and they were in a full blown brawl rolling on the ground. Landon got the upper hand. "Don't mess with me Tony. I'm older and stronger and I'll do what I want when I want," said Landon throwing a punch at Tony. He went to punch Tony again, but was pulled off him and thrown aside.

Landon landed on his feet and recovered his balance easily. Looking up he saw Jay Sanders standing between him and Tony. "Get off my property Landon, your not welcome here," said Jay.

Landon made a move to get Taylor. "Without Taylor. Your parents put her in our custody and that's the way it's going to stay. Now get out of here," yelled Jay. Landon quickly left. Jay turned to Tony and helped him up. "Go inside and see Phyllis," said Jay and turned to everyone else. "Come one everyone inside and warm up."

Everyone was now dried off. Sara had called her foster parents and asked if she could spend the night at the Sanders. Sara and Alyssa were now clad in Taylor's spare large T-shirts and sweat pants. Samantha had brought her own P.Js. The boys were also all dressed in their own P.Js. Everyone was in their own sleeping bag talking in the living room. Taylor however lay in her sleeping bag reading once again. Ryan watched her in silence he felt horrible for her. Her brother had treated her so roughly. Everyone was soon asleep by eleven.

It was the afternoon of the next day and Phyllis had dropped of Ryan at his house after everyone else had left. "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Sanders," said Ryan shutting the car door behind him. He walked up the path and into his house closing the door.

"Ryan your home," yelled a young girl. She ran down the stairs and tackled Ryan against the front door. "Play tag with me."

"No Caitlyn, I don't want to play tag," said Ryan pulling free, but she still held on to his arm.

"Ah come on Ryan one game. Bryce Ryan's home come play tag," said Caitlyn.

Running was herd from further in the house. "No I said I don't want to play," said Ryan and finally got out of his sisters grasp and ran up stairs. Opening the door to his room and shutting it behind him. Seeing his room he freaked it was mess. "What did you do!" yelled Ryan.

He opened his door and ran past his brother and sister. He went into the kitchen to find his mom. "Mom, Caitlyn and Bryce tore apart my room. It's a mess."

"Ryan I'm sure you're exaggerating. I told them they could go in to look for one of their toys. Your room isn't that bad."

"Mom there's not a chance in the world I'd have one of their toys in my room and my stuff is all over the floor."

"Then go clean it up Ryan. What else do you want me to say," said Ryan's mother.

Ryan just walked back up to his room and began to to reorganize like he had to do so many other times.

A/N: So there it was. you got to meet Landon and you got a glimpse of what Ryan's house hold is like. Please send me reviews. **StoryDreamer**


	12. November's Here

A/N: Here's chapter twelve. I hope you enjoy it, it's not much. Mac is now taken the characters for Nick and Mac will probably be introduced at the basketball game. Also I decdied to take Bobby off the list and put him with Megan eventuallty. Please review.

**The Day In The Life Of High School**

Chapter Twelve 

November's Here

It was now the first week of November, but most people only saw it as next Friday was the first basketball game of the season. Everyone was hyped it didn't matter what social group you were in. It was first lunch at the moment but the bell was about to ring to tell the students to go to class. Taylor walked up the stairs to the second floor reading a new book she had picked up at the public library. She had always managed to watch where she was going and read at the same time. It came easy to her. She however didn't notice the person that intentionally stopped directly in front of her before running in to him. "I'm sorry," she said looking up to see Eric Delko in front of her.

"You better be sorry," he said.

"I really didn't mean to run into you. I'll watch where I'm going next time," she said.

Eric let out a light laugh. "All you Sanders are alike aren't you? You think you know everything and have to brag about it. Walking around with your face stuffed in some stupid bo-," said Eric.

"Hey Eric, knock it of and leave her alone," said Ryan who was standing at the top of the stairs.

Taylor turned to see him approach her and Eric, but could tell that he looked absolutely nervous. "Well if isn't little Wolfie. Since when do you have the guts to stand up to me?"

"Leave Taylor alone she hasn't done anything to you," said Ryan. "Come on Taylor lets go."

"Don't walk away from me Wolfe," said Eric and Grabbed Ryan' s arm slamming him against the lockers. "You think your tuff that you can talk back to me. I'll teach you."

With that Eric began to continuously punch Ryan in the gut. Taylor was scared stiff. She wanted to get help, but felt like she couldn't move. Tony was walking down the hall when he noticed the commotion. He ran to help pulling Eric of Ryan who was now on the floor curled up in a ball. "Get off him," yelled Tony.

"Stay out of this Vartann. It isn't your problem."

"It's my problem when your hurting others," yelled Tony who had Eric completely pulled off Ryan now.

But it didn't end there Eric was angered and he turned around and shoved Tony to the floor. "You want to get involved okay then," said Eric.

"Taylor go get help," shouted Tony.

Taylor was pulled out of her trance and got up making her way to the nearest to her. Eric got up of Tony and made his way to stop Taylor, but Tony grabbed him around the legs and he hit the floor. Taylor reached the door she reached to open it, but it flew open and Mr. Atwater burst out. "What in hell is going on out here?" yelled Mr. Atwater.

"Eric beat up Ryan and Tony tried to stop him and now they're fighting," Taylor said all in one breath.

Mr. Atwater took the full glance into the hallway and saw that the young girl was telling the truth. Eric Delko was struggling to get off the floor, but Tony Vartann held on to his leg not allowing him. Beyond them he saw the figure of another student lying in ball next to the lockers. "Hold on," he said to Taylor. He went inside and got on the phone. "Al, it Rory. We have a problem upstairs send Officer Brass."

Atwater was off the phone and back at his door. Walking down the hall. He turned back to the Taylor. "Stay back. I don't want you to get hurt too," he said. He turned back to the boys. Delko was now trying to get in as many punches as he could. Atwater attempted to pull Eric of Tony, but Eric Pushed Mr. Atwater away and continued to throw his punches. Officer Jim Brass came up the stairs and glanced at the motionless figure lying next to the lockers then to the brawling boys. "Rory check on the kid. I'll handle the two," he said to Rory and turned his attention to the boys. "Okay you two break it up," said Brass pulling Eric off Tony with ease.

Eric had one cut on his lip from biting when Tony had made him fall. Tony had two cuts one across his brow an one on his lip. He also had a bloody nose. He had not fought back he was only trying to keep Eric of Ryan and away from Taylor. Tony got up off the floor and Eric made a move to come at him but Brass held him back. "Okay, that's enough," said Brass. "Everyone to the office now."

Taylor slowly approached Mr. Atwater and Ryan. "It's okay, I got him. I'll take him to the nurse you follow officer Brass."

Mr. Atwater bent down and picked up Ryan. "aaaaahhh," Ryan groaned in pain.

Taylor followed behind Officer Brass and Eric. Tony walked along next to her. Taylor had seen Mr. Atwater carry Ryan into the nurses office. "Okay take a seat you three," said Brass and went off to inform Al Robbins the principle.

Taylor waited patiently and quietly. The forewarning bell rang and Mr. Robbins came out "Okay you three come into my office," said Mr. Robbins. They all got up and filed into the office Tony and Taylor both sat but Eric stood leaning against the wall. Robbins took a seat behind his desk. "I here you and Mr. Delko got in to a fight Mr. Vartann."

"Yes sir," said Tony.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" asked Robbins.

"I was heading for class early and I saw Eric hurting. I went in to stop it. I told Taylor to get help, but when Eric tried to stop her I pulled him to the ground to try my best to prevent him from going after her," explained Tony.

"Your full of shit, Vartann," said Eric.

"Mr. Delko there will be no swearing in my office. Mr. Wolfe his extreme pain and he may have internal bleeding or broken bones. We have an ambulance is on it's way. I should be expelling you, but I like to give everyone in this school a second chance. For now you are being suspended for a week and you will be taken off the basketball team for the season," said Robbins.

"What that's not fair. I'm one of the best players on the team."

"I could careless if you were the star player of the team Mr. Delko. Your lucky that I'm not taking you off the baseball team as well."

Eric fell silent. "Mr. Vartann, I know you were trying to prevent something far worse from happening, but fighting is still not permitted. You will be suspended for three days and will not being playing in the first game," said Robbins.

"I understand Mr. Robbins," replied Tony.

"Okay, Mr. Delko, Mr. Vartann. I want the nurse to take a look at those injuries. Miss. Sanders can you stay here I want to talk to you a bit longer," said Robbins.

Taylor nodded her head, but kept silent as the two boys left. Mr. Robbins waited for the door to close before turning to Taylor. "Do you want to tell me what happened that started this?" asked Robbins.

"I was reading and heading to class and I ran into Eric on accident. I apologized but he wouldn't stop I guess you could say making fun me and Ryan he came and stood up for me. We were leaving when Eric…. Eric attacked Ryan," explained Taylor. A single tear slid down her face. "That's when Tony came in."

"Alright Miss. Sanders I know your upset just stay calm okay," said Mr. Robbins.

"Is Ryan going to be okay?"

"He's being taken to the hospital to see how extensive his injuries are. I want you to go back to class. I'm sure your aunt will take you to see Ryan after school."

Taylor nodded her head and got up from her seat heading to her class. Her arms full of books.

* * *

Ryan lay in the hospital bed his rib cage hurt like hell. His mind was telling him that he should still be in school at this time. Is mom entered the room. "God Ryan, I swear you've racked up more injuries then everybody else in the Portland combine," said Ryan's mother.

"Mom, what are you-"

"I can't believe I have to pay for another medical bill. What do you think you were doing?"

"I was only tryin-"

"I don't want to hear it Ryan. You think you can do things that are way beyond your capacity," said Ryan's mother.

Ryan turned his head away from his mother. He still didn't know if Taylor was okay and that's all he was worried about right now.

* * *

It was late into the night and Greg was up getting a drink. His cousin bedroom light was on. He was about to head down when he heard something hit the wall inside her room. He went in and saw a book on the floor near the door. He looked up at his cousin who had tears pouring down her face. "Tay, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm a mistake," she sobbed.

"You're not a mistake."

"Yes I am.."

"Why do say that?" asked Greg.

"Because everyone I care about always ends up getting hurt."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. My parents died because of me. They were coming to pick me up early form school to take me on special outing with them for doing well in school. If they hadn't they never would have gotten in the accident."

"That wasn't your fault it was the drunk driving the other car," said Greg.

"But it's my fault Ryan got hurt today. If he hadn't stood up for me. He would have never gotten beat up. See Greg I'm a mistake I bring all sorts of pain to others."

"You're not a mistake Taylor and I'll say it over and over until I get engraved in your head. You're the best cousin I could ever have," said Greg.

"Greg?" said Taylor.

"What is it?"

"If something ever happens to me-"

"Nothings going to happen to you."

"Greg, let me finish. If something ever happens to me I promise to try and write something to tell you who did it, so you can give it to the police and they can find who did it easier."

"Taylor what makes you think you're ever going to be murdered?"

"Just incase. Police have some many cases where they have a hard time catching the killer or the person gets away. Promise me you'll let them know and help catch who did it."

"I promise, but nothing like that will ever happen to you Taylor. I won't let it happen."

"You never know what the future will bring you Greg. It's unpredictable," said Taylor.

A/N: There was chapter twelve once again I hope you liked it. I'll get chapter thirteen up as soon as possible. It will probally have Tony and Sara talking about what happend. **StoryDreamer**


	13. Small Talk and Getting Ready

A/N: Chapter 13 up now. Enjoy the actual game will be in the next chapter.

Chapter Thirteen 

Small Talk and Getting Ready.

Sara sat in her room talking on the phone. "So I here you got suspended," said Sara.

"Yeah three days, it's really no big deal. I feel like I did the right thing and if I'm punished for it that's the schools problem right," said Tony.

"I don't feel sorry for Eric though. It's his own fault. You playing in the first game?" asked Sara.

"No, it's part of the punishment, but I'll still be at the game. You know my parents don't think I should of done anything and I should of stayed out of it, so they grounded me."

"You're parents don't really know what they're doing, do they?" asked Sara.

"You could say that."

"How is Ryan anyway?"

"I don't know. I wasn't able to go see him in the hospital. Greg called me earlier and told me he had to stay the night, but would be released tomorrow afternoon."

"Want to hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"My first day at school, I was asked to be part of the cheer squad and I always thought that tryouts were at the end of the year. I told them no and they haven't liked me since," said Sara.

"Yeah, they try to get any attractive girl on their team."

"Is that a complement?"

"aaaahhhhhh sure, but I was going to say you don't have to be attractive on the outside to be beautiful. It's what's on the inside that counts right."

"Tony are you trying to woo me?"

"Of course not."

Sara heard her foster mother call out "Sara get off the phone and go to sleep."

"I have to go. See you Thursday right?"

"Yeah Thursday. I'll see you then."

* * *

It was now Friday of the following week and everyone was hyped for the big game. Ryan was back in the school although he was still sore, but he and Taylor were staying their distance from the Populars. They were given stares that would give any normal person chills. Nick was spending more and more time with the Sociables. It was the end of the day and seventh period was about get out when an announcement came over the intercom. 'Excuse the interruption. The senior basketball players are to report to the gym immediately after school. The other players are to report and the regular time for practice. Thank you.'

When class was let up, Sara caught up with Tony before he headed for the gym. He was talking to Alexx and Horatio. Tony saw Sara and said his good-byes to his them. "Hey Sara, enjoy math class?"

"Of course," she replied.

"You coming to the game tonight?"

"I guess I might as well. I have nothing better to do."

"Okay, so I'll see you later tonight. I have to go. They're taking the seniors pictures for the year book."

"Okay see you."

Tony entered the gym where most the other senior players were already waiting. "Look who decided to show up," said Sam.

"Oh come on Sam give him a break," said Frank.

"Give him a break. He got Eric kicked off the team," replied Sam.

"Eric got himself kicked off the team," said Jeremy Woods.

"I ought give you a piece of my mid right now Woods," said Sam coming at Jeremy.

Frank and Mac held back their friends to prevent a fight from ensuing. "Boys, lets not start a fight now. We have to work as team remember," said their coach.

"Yes Coach Perlman," said all the boys.

"Now Alessandra Carter is here to take your group pictures. She will also be here during tonight's game to take pictures. Give her your respect. I need to make a quick call to set some arrangements straight." Said Perlman and left the gym.

When the coach was gone Sam broke the silence. "Since when do you go to this school?"

"Alessa's gone here since the beginning of the school year," replied Mac.

"I've never seen you around Portland before," said Sam.

"Now that would mean she moved here wouldn't it," said Jeremy.

Sam ignored Jeremy. "So where are you from?"

"Since when is your business," said Alessandra.

Sam was dumbfounded at first, but an angry expression was growing on his face. "Well let's get this picture over with. I have other things to do besides standing here waiting for you to get organized.

The boys got together reluctantly. Mac and Frank had to stand between Sam and Jeremy and Tony. Alessandra snapped a few pictures before she left and practice began.

A/N: There it is so I would like reviews, know what you think. People still available are:

Horatio

Warrick

Aaron

**StoryDreamer**


	14. The Game

A/N: YEAH! CH.14 is now up. Sorry it took so long and I hope I included all the fan made characters who will end up dating someone. Which brings me to say that Warrick and H are taken. I hope you enjoy. The next instalment.

Chapter Fourteen - The Game

Tony pulled into the school parking lot. It was an hour until the game. He got out followed by Greg, Taylor and Ryan. "Thanks for the ride Tony. First game of the season and my mom says I have to find a ride if I want to go," said Greg.

"You don't have to gripe Greg. We're here aren't we," said Taylor.

"I guess you're right," replied Greg.

"Hey guys I'm going to go inside and listen to the coach make his before the game speech so I'll catch you after the game. Save a seat for Sara will you Greg," said Tony before leaving for the locker rooms

Greg, Taylor, and Ryan however remained outside. A van pulled shortly after words and seven people piled out. "God Lianna couldn't you drive any faster. I'm already five minutes late."

"I'm not the one who took forever to get ready Nina," replied Lianna.

Nina rolled her eyes and turned to two boys. "And you two stay away from me and my friends."

She rushed into the gym followed by a third boy. The other two boys stopped when they reached Greg Taylor and Ryan. Lianna and two other girls also joined them.

"We're going in to get seats," said one of the girls.

"Okay Adrianne, you don't need to save us a seat we're going to sit with our friends," said one of the boys.

"Alright," said Adrianne and followed her sisters who were already making their way to the gym. She showed her ASB card to the teacher selling tickets and walked into the gym. She quickly glanced around before she spotted Horatio, Alexx, and Maxine Valera and went to join them.

Greg sighed as it started to sprinkle rain. "I'm going in," he said.

"Okay, I'll join you guys in a minute.. Um I just want to a talk to Ryan for a moment. Save us some seats please," said Taylor.

"Sure," said Greg as he and the two boys followed him in.

Ryan and Taylor stood their a moment in silence before she broke it. "Ryan I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what you didn't do anything."

"If it hadn't been for me then you wouldn't have gotten hurt by Eric."

"That wasn't your fault Taylor. It was my decision to intervene and Eric's to pick a fight. Don't blame yourself okay."

Taylor gave him a smile that stared out as weak but grew into a smile that could be contagious. "You know you're the first person to stand up for besides Greg or Tony. No one at my old school would ever think about doing that."

"Well, then that's their problem isn't it because anyone who wouldn't stand up for you is down right stupid not to do so," replied Ryan.

"Thanks Ryan. Now how about we go watch that game," said Taylor.

They took each others hands and walked toward the gym.

* * *

"Okay team. Tonight we play the Tigers-" 

"What their the toughest team in the district. How are we gonna beat them with Eric off the team," said Tim interrupting the coach.

"Quiet all of you!" yelled the coach. "Now I talked to the principle. Originally Tony was going to have to sit this one out, but we seriously need to kick some Tiger butt. Principle Robbins and I have come to the agreement that you will play this game Tony as long as you sit the next one out."

"What about Eric?" asked Sam.

"Eric was kicked off the team. I can't do anything for him. Now remember play to your heart content, but work together.

* * *

The game was about to start. Greg, Ryan, Taylor, Samantha, Bobby, Warrick, Aaron, Lindsey, and the two boys from earlier were all seated together. 

"Samantha," called a girl with brown hair.

"Angelica, Hey. Where's Archie?"

"Oh he's doing announcements with Mr. O and Dan. Do mind if I sit with you?"

"No off course not. Here. Greg scoot over a little," said Samantha.

Everyone scooted down to make room for Angelica.

* * *

In another section of the bleachers sat Horatio, Alexx, Adrianne, Maxine, and Sara. Who had told Greg she was going to sit with Horatio and the others. 

On the sidelines of the gym floor stood Alessandra waiting for the game to start so she could take pictures of the players in action.

"WELCOME to the first game of the basketball season everyone," came the voice of Mr. O. "Let's welcome back are Finn High Swordfish."

There was cheers and applause from the majority of the crowd their as the team came out on to the court.

"And the opposing team we'll be playing tonight are the Evergreen Tigers."

There were cheers for them as well but quiet a bit fewer.

"First players for Evergreen High tonight are. Derek Hanson, Hannibal Parker, Larry Kittlson, Freddie Thompson, and Gerald Greenlie. Our first players for Finn High tonight are. TIMMMMM SPPEEEDLE, DANNNYYY MESSSSSERRR, PETTERRR ELLIOTTT, and these two are playing for their last year lets welcome our seniors Tony Vartann and Sam Vega," said Mr. O.

There was a loud amount of cheers from the students and parents of Finn High. As the first five players went through the spirit tunnel the cheerleaders had created. And so the game began.

They were ten minutes in and the Tigers were already up eight to zip. Tim had the ball in his hands. He looked to his teammates. Tony was the only one open, but instead of passing it to Tony he ducked away from the Tiger player and attempted a shot and missed. Landing into the hands of the other Tiger player. The Tigers quickly made another score. Tony was on is way back down the court dribbling the ball. He made a pass to Danny who caught the ball and quickly turned around in his spot and made the first score for the Swordfish. Lindsey jumped out of her seat. "WOOOHOOOO DANNY! Great job!" she shouted and quickly sat down again.

"Lindsey since when did you become Danny's number one fan?" asked Greg.

"I don't know, since we danced together at the Halloween dance."

"You danced with Danny," said Greg.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Lindsey.

"No not all. It was just a surprise," replied Greg and turned his attention else where. It landed on his cousin who was reading a book once again. "Taylor how can you read in this commotion?"

There was no answer so he tried again. "Tay."

"Hmmm," she replied without looking up form her book.

"How can you read with all this noise?"

"I guess it's a natural thing I can do. I don't get easily distracted by noise."

Coach Perlman was getting tired of this three of the five players on the court were not playing like a team and he was getting fed up with them. He called a time out and the players all came together. "What the hell is going on out there? Your not working as a team. If you don't get your act together soon I'll make you sit out for the rest of the game to think about your actions. The Tigers are up twelve to two. Nick your going in for Sam. Now get out there."

The team members went out to continue playing. Tony looked up at the clock and noticed the first half was almost over. He turned his attention to Nick who was dribbling the ball down the court. A Tiger stepped in front of Tony and started talking over his shoulder. "I see no one passes the ball to you. What kinda team is that. I hear by district rumor you're the best player on the team. What you do?"

Tony ignored the kid and saw Nick look in his direction. He pointed to his right. Nick gave a slight nodded before he faked a pass to Tim. Tony made a dash to the right as the ball left Nicks hands. He was shoved to the ground by the tiger kid before he caught the ball and the Tiger kid picked it up instead before a whistle was called for foul.

"Ooohh and Vartann takes a hard hit to the floor no thanks to Hannibal Parker of the Tigers," came Dan Coopers voice over the mic.

"Mr. Cooper," Mr. O said sternly

The referee asked if Tony was alright before he took the free shots Tony nodded his head and said he'd be alright. The ref signaled that Tony would get a two for three. Everyone watched in silence for a moment except for the few Tigers fans. Tony made the first and second shot with ease and the game went back into regular mode.

Shortly though the half time buzzer rang out and the teams went to the locker rooms and the fans left the stands to get snacks. Warrick stood up "Hey do guys want me to get you anything?" he asked.

"Yeah Nerds," said Greg.

"Very funny G," replied Warrick.

"Hey the more you eat the smarter you get," joked Greg.

Warrick shook his head and rolled his eyes before walking down the stairs and out to the student store. Standing in line was the grueling part. The line was long and it would only be a few minutes before the game started back. "Warrick is that you?" came a female voice.

Warrick turned around to see a girl with dark blond hair walk up behind him. "Emma..a hi. How's it going with?"

Emma smiled at Warrick. "Fine and you?"

"Great.. A I was just standing in line to pick up a box of nerds for Greg and a soft pretzel for myself."

"I can see that. The lines moving by the way."

"Oh sorry."

"No it's alright by me. It's the people behind us that might mind," said Emma and smiled.

Warrick smiled and turned back around to finally make his order.

Alyssa made her way back up the steps of the bleachers. She had arrived slightly late for the first half but was glad she hadn't missed much more so that she hadn't missed Don play. That was if he was even going to play for this game. She took a seat with Horatio and the others. Alyssa couldn't help think that this must be the worst first game the Sword fish had, had in a long time.

* * *

The second half had gone just as bad or if even possible worse. The Swordfish lost seven to twenty-eight. Sara stood outside the school with Ryan, Greg, and Taylor waiting for Tony to get out. Most of the school had already left. Tony exited the building looking tired and worn out. "Hey Tony, you okay?" asked Sara. 

"Yeah, I'm fine just sore and tired and the coach gave us a nice talking to for not palying as a team and I don't blame him either."

Everyone got into Tony's car. "Ryan you spending the night at Greg's or am I taking you home?" asked Tony.

"Taking me home," said Ryan.

Ryan opened the front door to his house knowing everyone would still be up this Friday night. "Ryan yeah your back!" yelled Bryce.

Bryce lunged at Ryan bringing Ryan to the floor. "Pig pile!" yelled Caitlyn and jumped on top of Bryce who was already on top of Ryan.

"MOM! Get them off me," yelled Ryan through the house. "Get off you two. I don't want to play pig pile not now, not ever."

"We don't want to get off," yelled Bryce in Ryan's ear.

"That's my ear Bryce," said Ryan.

"I know," laughed Bryce.

Ryan groaned with annoyance. "Mom please tell them to get off."

"Ryan they just want to play," said his mother entering the entry for the first time.

"They can play with themselves. I'm tired . I want to go to sleep."

"Well Ryan I told them that you would play with them when you got back," she replied and walked back to the living room.

"What! Why'd you say that. You can't make decisions for me it's like lying to them," said Ryan and then turned his attention back to his brother and sister. He wormed his way out form underneath them as he spoke. "Look guys. I'm really tired right now and I want to go to sleep, so MAYBE I'll play with you another time."

"No we want to play now," said Caitlyn as she and Bryce made contact with the floor.

Ryan made a run for the stairs making his way to his room. He slammed his door shut and leaned against it as he felt them twist the knob and try to push the door open. He stretched his foot as far as it would go and pulled his chair over putting in under the knob. He went and laid down on his bed and listened to his brother and sister whine for twenty-minutes before it stopped. He finally fell asleep wondering on how he should ask Taylor out or if he should even do so.

A/N: There it was. CH. 14. please send reviews the next cahpter will probaly skip down to Thanksgiving week.Thanks StoryDreamer


	15. Thanksgiving's Around The Corner

A/N: so here's chapter 15 and well so thanksgiving isn't here yet but the dinner's will probably be in the next chapter which most likely be titled Thanksgiving Dinners anyways here it is. 

Chapter Fifteen - Thanksgiving's Around The Corner

"It's Wacky Wednesday everybody. The Thanksgiving holiday is tomorrow so don't forget there's no school tomorrow or Friday," came the voice of Dan Cooper over the intercom and continued with the announcements, but no one was listening. They started into their

conversations. "Ryan, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" asked Taylor from her seat next to Ryan in their third period class.

"Nothing extraordinary. Get to hang out with the family all day, like that's going to be real fun. The only holidays I enjoy are the ones I get spend with my cousin, she gets me and I don't get to see her till Christmas."

"I'm sure my aunt wouldn't mind having you over for dinner tomorrow, but by the sounds of it you're being forced to stay with your family for the day. Maybe you could stay for dinner tonight instead," said Taylor.

"Yeah sure, sounds great."

"Oh and I finished that book that you were interested in you can-"

"Okay class settle down we're going to start," said the teacher.

'_borrow it,_' mouthed Taylor.

It was now lunch time and there was hustle and bustle in the commons as always. Things had become quit different for Sara lately. She approached the lunch table and sat down next to

Tony who was sitting with his friends. "Hey everyone," said Sara taking the open seat next to Tony.

"Hey Sar," replied Tony.

Sara turned to everyone else at the table. "Hey guys Where's Don today?"

"He's sitting with Greg and the others today," replied Alexx.

"What's everyone doing for thanksgiving?" asked Mac. "I'm going over to Salem to visit with my grandparents. I'm leaving right after school."

"I'm spending it with my parents and brother," said Horatio.

"I'm spending it with my family too," said Alexx. "And you Sara?"

"My foster parents want me to eat with them for thanksgiving."

Tony remained silent and stared down at his food. "Tony, you okay?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine."

"So what are you doing for thanksgiving?" asked Mac.

"Oh, nothing, my parents are leaving this afternoon for another vacation. I'll be by myself for thanksgiving," replied Tony.

"Do your parents ever give it a rest," said Mac calmly.

"Tony you can come over to have dinner at my place," said Sara.

Tony glanced at Sara. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem," she said and smiled back.

Nick sat outside in the courtyard alone eating is lunch on the stairs. He occasionally sat with Tony and his friends while other times he ate with Greg and the others slowly getting adjusted to everyone else other then the Popular friends he use to hang with. He remembered that during the second game while Tony had to sit out and he was playing that game with the majority of the populars who were still angry enough not to pass the ball to him. Which lost them another game and got them another lecture from their coach. HE was so lost in thought that he did not hear the young girl approach. "Hey Nick, what are you up to?"

Nick turned around to see a lovely with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh hey, Angelica, a... a... I'm just eating my lunch. What about you?"

"Already finished mine. I never got to congratulate for giving your ex-friends that lecture a few weeks ago."

"Thanks I guess," said Nick.

"You guess, you really showed them and here I thought you were the biggest jerk and the leader of the junior populars in the school," said Angelica.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

It was after school Greg sat upstairs in his room getting his homework out of the way for the extended weekend. He glanced a look out his window which looked into the backyard. He saw Taylor and Ryan laying on blank doing their work together in the unusual warmth of the November day.

Outside Taylor had started a new book and Ryan had begun the one Taylor was lending him. Ryan stole a quick glance at Taylor and then quick turned his attention back to the book. A few minutes later Taylor did the same thing. A few minutes after that they both turned to each other saying each others name at the same time.

"Ryan."

"Taylor.

"You go first," they said at the same time again.

There was moments pause again. "It's ju-," they began at the same time

Both smiling. "Sorry go ahead," said Ryan

"Thanks. I just wanted to say that... well um it's... it's... Well I like you Ryan. I really, really like you and it's hard for me to say because... well most people don't get me, but it seems that you do and well it, I'm really nervous what your going to say and I'm scar-"

"Taylor, Taylor ...I... I like you too. I've had the same problem with asking you," replied Ryan.

"Really?"

Ryan nodded his head. Taylor let one of the biggest smiles in a long time run across her face. Neither of them said anything. "So... you want to be girlfriend and boyfriend?" asked Ryan shyly.

"Of course," she said.

They turned back to their books, but not even a minute had passed before Taylor couldn't help herself she pulled up some grass and tossed it at Ryan as fluttered into his hair and onto the pages of the book. He looked over at her. In that moment Ryan made a decision he turned and began to tickle Taylor and she let out a scream of laughter as they both continued to laugh.

Greg heard laughing from outside he knew one of them was is cousins laugh, something he hadn't heard in awhile. He looked out the window again to see his best friend and cousin having some much needed fun.

A/N There it was I know it's not long and I hope Taylor's and Ryan's thing wasn't to cheesey i couldn't think of how else to get it going. Please review. **StoryDreamer**


	16. Thanksgiving Dinners

A/N: So here's chapter 16 and 17 I have no idea when it'll be up. But please send your reviews. 

Chapter Sixteen- Thanksgiving Dinners

Tony pulled up to Sara's house near six-thirty. He hesitated a moment before making his way up to the driveway. Knocking on the door, it was almost immeaditly opened where a man stood. "You most be Tony, Sara told us you were coming. Come on in son."

Tony came in although he felt really strange being in a house he wasn't familiar with. Sara came down the stairs. "You made it," said Sara.

"I rather be here then in a empty house," replied Tony.

"Jennifer is just pulling out the turkey now. Sara why don't you and Tony set the table while Jennifer and I get the rest of the food together."

"Okay Derek, come on Tony the dining room is over here."

Tony and Sara went into the dining room and set up the table after that sat down as Derek came in with the turkey and Jennifer came in with a salad and mashed potatoes. "Sara can you get the garlic bread and sparkling cider?" asked Jennifer.

Tony got up with Sara. "I'll come and help you," offered Tony.

"No it's okay, you're the guest," said Sara.

She was back quickly with the bread and cider. The food was dished out and they began to eat. "SO Tony, Sara tells me you are on the basketball team," said Derek.

"Yes Sir, that's correct," replied Tony.

"How many years have you been playing now?"

"Since my Freshmen year Sir."

"And you're a Senior correct."

"Uhhh yes that's correct Sir."

"Tony you don't have to call me Sir I understand that your trying to be polite, but you're a friend of Sara's, so you really don't have to. Just call me Derek. Which reminds me. I think you were the first friend Sara made and from what we hear she hadn't made any in her last residence. Now Tony why aren't you spending time with your family for thanksgiving?"

"Well... um..." said Tony looking across the table to Sara. "my parents are out of town for thanksgiving," replied Tony.

"Really where did they go?" asked Derek

"Derek can't you see it's not a comfortable situation for the boy leave it be," said Jennifer.

Tony gave Sara smile. Sara returned it with another small smile and looked down at the plate."Don't you worry Tony dear you're welcome here any time," said Jennifer.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith."

* * *

"Greg, Taylor, dinner's on the table," called Phyllis. 

"Okay," shouted Greg and Taylor as they ran down the stairs and it to dining room. A giant grin was plastered across Taylor's face as she and Greg sat down at the table with Phyllis and Jay. After saying their thanks they began to eat.

"Taylor what had you smiling?" asked Phyllis.

"Oh she just got off the phone with Ryan," said Greg.

"Greg,' said Taylor through gritted teeth.

"You and Ryan have made really good friends lately," said Jay.

Taylor smiled a nodded her head. "Ryan and I... well yeah."

"Oh come on Taylor, my parents aren't going to care."

Taylor smiled sheepishly. "Her and Ryan started a relationship yesterday," said Greg.

"Oh that's sweet honey. Ryan is a nice boy. It's just to bad his parents don't understand him. He'll be good for you, he already makes you smile," said Phyllis.

The door bell rang suddenly numerous times followed by a bunch of loud knocks. Jay got up and went to the door. Taylor, Phyllis and Greg could hear muffled arguing in the entry. They got up and went towards the door. Taylor stopped as she saw who stood in the entry way. "Landon what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you with me whither you like it or not," replied Landon.

* * *

Ryan sat quietly as he ate listening to his parents chat with each other and Bryce and Caitlyn giggle about something. He looked down at his food when he felt mashed potato make contact with his face followed by ambrosia. He looked at his brother and sister who were snickering. "Stop it you two," Ryan said. 

Bryce didn't listen and chucked another gob of mashed potato at Ryan. This time Ryan dodged it, but he wasn't able to dodge the gravy Caitlyn spooned at him. "Mom, tell them to stop throwing food at me."

Ryan's mother looked over at him anger written over his face as if had interrupted an important conversation. She saw the food residue on Ryan's face and turned to her younger children who smiled innocently at her. "You two need to stop and Ryan don't instigate them." she said and turned her attention back to her husband.

"But-" Ryan was interrupted as another glob of ambrosia made contact with his face. "Okay that's it. I'm done. I'm not eating with you people."

"Ryan you need to eat with the family," said his mother.

"This isn't a family, it's a three ring circus complete with animals," said Ryan pointing at his siblings.

"Ryan Nathaniel Wolfe, you will not talk to me that way. Now sit down and finish your dinner with the rest of the family."

Ryan grabbed his plate. "I'm done with my dinner thanks. I'll be in my room," said Ryan.

He took care of his plate and went up to his room after washing his face. He looked out his window as hard droplets of rain began to fall. He gritted his teeth as another Portland ice storm began.

A/N: So there is was. don't worry we'll be them again and possibly others the next chapter will probably be called Ice Storm. **Thanks StroyDreamer **


	17. Ice Storm

A/N: I know I said I was going to incorperate others into this chapter, but to stick with three I was with in the previous chapter. Because these got to emotional and I thought it would be a good place to end the chapter. Plus I couldn't think of anything to do for the others. Please read and review.

_Chapter Seventeen - Ice Storm_

Jennifer got up from the table when she heard the sound of hard pelts making contact with the pavement outside. Looking outside she saw an ice storm had made it's way to Portland. She turned back to the table where Derek, Tony, and Sara were still eating. "Well Tony it looks as though you may have to stay here tonight. I don't want you driving home in an ice storm," said Jennifer.

"Mrs. Smith, that isn't necessary," said Tony.

"Of course it's necessary. I wouldn't want you to get into a car crash. Now would I."

"Some how I don't think parents wouldn't give a care if I got into a car crash."

"Oh don't say that. They'd care with every ounce of their body," said Jennifer.

Tony gave a small smile across the table to Sara and mouthed _'yeah right.'_

"I'll go start a fire. It's more then likely the power will go out," said Jennifer.

Derek got up and joined his wife in the living room. "I have to say your foster parents are overly nice," said Tony.

"Tell me about it," replied Sara.

"Hey kids can you take care of the dishes?" asked Derek.

"Sure thing Derek," Sara replied.

Tony and Sara got up from the table taking their dishes and others to the kitchen. They filled up the kitchen sink with soap and water. Tony washed the dishes and Sara dried them off. Tony looked over at Sara as she dried off a bowel. Tony turned back to the sink and continued to watch the next item. "So am I going to get something else to dry or are you going to scrub that to nothing," said Sara.

"Oh yeah, sure here go," said Tony faking handing her the dish and then splashing her with the warm soapy water.

"You didn't."

"But I did."

Sara put her hands in the sink as well and splashed Tony back. The splashing back and forth lasted another minute or two before they both stopped and looked at each other. Tony started to lean in toward Sara and she did the same closing their eyes as their lips came in close proximity and finally touched. Tony pulled back almost instantly when the lights went out. "Look what you did," said Sara playfully shoving Tony.

"Me."

"Who else could it be."

Tony turned toward Sara losing his balance on the floor and taking them both down to floor. They both started laughing. "Are you two alright in there?" called Jennifer.

"We're fine Jennifer," said Sara and turned back to Tony stifling her laughter.

Tony took a few deep breaths to try and calm down and contain his laughter. "Sara, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"It's not a problem Tony really."

Tony smiled at Sara and Sara smiled back at him.

* * *

"LANDON SANDERS! I told you not to come back to this house," yelled Jay. "You will leave your sister out of this. She is staying here with us. I will not let her become one of your mules to support your habits, because that's all you want her for isn't it." 

"That's not very nice Uncle Jay. After all it is Thanksgiving," said Landon. He shoved his way forward grabbing Taylor around the wrist and pulling her towards the front door. "Landon let go of me."

Jay moved forward when Landon pulled a gun from his wait band. Phyllis pulled Greg behind her. "How dare you bring a gun into my house. I will not hesitate to call the police."

"I don't think that's possible. I hear another Portland ice storm outside. They won't be able to come," said Landon

The lights suddenly went out and Taylor felt the protective grasp of her uncle pull her quickly out of Landon's grasp and push her behind him as she heard Landon being shoved against the door. "You're going to leave my house and you're going to leave it now. If you so much come with in a centimeter of this residence I will the call the police and they will be here be here before you can reach the front door," said Jay through gritted teeth and opened the front door and shoved Landon out.

"Aaah come on you're not going to leave me out here in the storm."

"Find shelter somewhere else Landon. Away from here," said Jay.

Jay slammed the door shut and turned to Taylor. Jay could here her shaky breathing. "It's okay now Taylor. Everything will be okay now," said Jay taking his niece into a tight protective hug.

Tears fells down Taylor's face as she gripped her uncle's shirt.

* * *

Ryan sat on his bed reading the book Taylor had lent him. "Aahh Ryan come out and play with us," Caitlyn whined from outside Ryan's door. 

"We won't play ruff. We promise," said Bryce.

"I'm reading right now. Another time maybe," replied Ryan.

"Ewww, readings for old people. Please Ryan We double promise with a cherry on top we won't be ruff," said Caitlyn.

"You guys always end up being ruff even when you say you won't," said Ryan getting up and opening the door to see his siblings standing there looking at him with innocent smiles.

Caitlyn looked at the cover of the book Ryan was reading and saw cats on the cover. "Oooh, you're reading a kitty book. Will you read to us Ryan. That won't be ruff," begged Caitlyn.

Ryan looked down at the book and then at his siblings. "Oh alright, come in sit down my bed, but don't touch anything."

"Yeah!" yelled Bryce and Caitlyn as they ran into Ryan's room and jumped up onto his bead.

Ryan walked over and took a seat between Bryce and Caitlyn. He opened up to where the he left off. "There's no picture's," said Caitlyn.

"There's a picture at the beginning of every chapter," said Ryan.

"Ooh, okay."

Ryan began to read the book to his siblings who probably wouldn't even get what was going on between the characters in the book. He was two pages in when the lights failed. "Yeah the lights went out. Hide n' seek in the dark," yelled Bryce flinging his hands up in the air wildly and hitting Ryan across the face.

"CRAP!" yelled Ryan.

"Oh oh," said Bryce and Caitlyn and quickly left the room.

Ryan could here Caitlyn shout as she went down the stairs. "Mommy, Ryan got hurt again."

"Damn it Ryan," he heard the angry yell from his mother as he heard stomp up the stairs.

He quickly jumped of his bed and ran into the pitch black bathroom and slammed the door. He he reached for the toilet paper that his hands instantly found. He tore some off and placed to his nose where he could feel blood coming from. There was then a loud banging on the door. "Ryan you come out this instant,"

"It's just a bloody nose mom. I can take care of it."

"It's not just a bloody nose. It's another God damn injury."

"Bryce is the one that hit me."

"Do not blame this on your brother. If you had just played along you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I was reading a book to them."

"My God Ryan how do you get hurt by reading a book to them. See this what I mean. You are just incapable of doing things and you need to stop trying to do them," yelled Ryan's mom through the door before walking away. Ryan sat down in the dark bathroom with his back against the door. His parents treated him like dirt and he hated it. A few tears formed in his eyes and fell down his face.

A/N: There it was and I hope you enjoyed it. The book Ryan is reading is a cat series called Warriors (Which I own the books but down own the idea of the books), while I know this series wasn't out when the characters were high school this is a story because the characters wouldn't have all been in high school at the same time. Once again I hope you enjoyed. **StoryDreamer**


	18. When Power Fails and Unwanted 'Concern'

A/N: Sorry it took so long I got stuck and then this chapter didn't go in a direction I was leaning too, but we'll get back to the rest of Finn High society don't worry.

Chapter Eighteen  


When Power Fails and Unwanted 'Concern'

It was Monday and although the ice storm had ceased the power had still failed to come back on so school had been canceled. People were getting bored having nothing to do. There had been a few accidents people bringing their barbeques inside their homes had caught fire. Catherine's mom had done that and now she was staying with Stella and her family for shelter, even though there was no severe damage done.

Tony was still staying with Sara and her foster parents because his fireplace was not functional and parents still not home. Once it got dark people and no choice but to go to sleep. Taylor and Greg walked down the street dressed in heavy jackets and layers of clothing. "Some places have gotten power back. It's only a matter of time before ours is up again," said Greg.

"We're lucky our hospitals are in working conditions or we'd be out of luck. God it's cold," Taylor replied.

They turned up the driveway to Ryan's house and knocked on the door. It was opened by Ryan's father James. Caitlyn and Bryce stood behind him trying to get a look at who was at the door. "Greg, Taylor," said Ryan's father through gritted teeth as though he didn't approve of who it was.

"Hi Mr. Wolfe," said Greg ignoring the annoyance in Mr. Wolfe's tone. "Is Ryan home?"

"Yes, why?"

"We just wanted to hang out for awhile," said Greg.

"Ryan your friends are here!" yelled Mr. Wolfe through the house.

Taylor and Greg heard Ryan come down the stairs and appear next to his father at the door. "Hey Taylor, Greg."

"Hey Ryan. Do you want to hang out with us for awhile?" asked Taylor.

Ryan looked to his father. "Dad, may I?"

"Fine, but be back before dark and if your back after dinner then that's to bad," said Mr. Wolfe. Ryan stepped outside and his dad slammed the front door. "You saved me there. It's not over though. When I get back Caitlyn and Bryce will want to play hide n' seek in the dark again," said Ryan as he walked down his driveway with his friends.

"I got a question. What good is power outage without any snow?" asked Greg.

"At least we're not having windstorms. I'll tell you according to my cousin Eliz the Northwest is having some pretty freaky weather this winter," said Ryan.

"Your cousin lives in Bellevue right?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I hear that the Bellevue School district is pretty good," said Greg.

"Yeah, Eliz and Erin are thirteen and they're in the same grade as me."

"Looks like we got some more Greg's on our hands," Taylor teased.

Ryan held back laughter. "Hey," said Greg. Faking that his feelings were hurt.

They all laughed as the continued down the side of the neighborhood street. "Oh well look who it is," said Tim.

"Buzz off Tim," said Greg.

"Buzz off, you're telling to buzz off. Where do you get the nerve to do that. Just because you're smartie pants doesn't give you a right to talk back to your superiors."

"If you're talking about yourself then you must be mistaken." said Greg. "What happened where's the Pose. Did you take over because Nick did the right thing. You must be a lousy leader because they're not with you."

"Why I ought to-"

"Woah, waoh, Speed it's not worth getting into a fight over," said Frank as he stepped in front of Speed out of breath after catching up.

"You're right Frank," Tim said and turned and left.

"That was a close call," said Taylor.

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad Delko wasn't with him," said Ryan.

Taylor gave him a small smile. She knew Ryan wouldn't want another confrontation with Eric. Not with what happened a few weeks ago. "Come on guys. We can try to get a game of scrabble in before it gets to dark. I mean I'm all for school cancellations, but when the powers out it's not fun at all," said Greg.

"That's for sure," said Ryan.

"Race you to my house. Last one there's a rotten egg," said Greg and took off down the street.

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned to Ryan. "We never know what Greg's going to say, do we?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah Greg's always been spur of the moment. Next thing you know he's going to suggest inviting all our friends over and playing Redrover in the backyard. Ready to chase after him, because I'm afraid you'll be the rotten egg if you don't," said Taylor taking of down the road.

"Not if I can help it," yelled Ryan going after her.

* * *

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I appreciate you letting me stay, but I should really be getting back home. I have some last minute homework to take care of," said Tony. 

"Oh Tony honey it's our pleasure. We wouldn't want you to freeze in your house. Besides you and Sara seem to get along well and when we first let her into our home we nervous she wouldn't make friends. I can see what she sees in you. You're a very respectable young man," said Jennifer.

Tony gave them both a half smile. "Thanks,my parents should be home today anyways," said Tony as he turned as the door shut behind him. He walked down the Smith's driveway to his car. In reality he knew his parents weren't going to be home for several more days. He slowly got in his car and sat there for a moment before he drove home.

* * *

Taylor, Greg, and Ryan were half way through their game of scrabble. When the lights flickered on. Greg jumped up startling Taylor and Ryan. "Woo hoo, the powers back," yelled Greg running out of the room and outside still celebrating. 

Greg ran back inside the house and came back to Taylor and Ryan still celebrating when the lights flickered off again. "Great, thanks for jinxing it Greg," said Taylor.

"What I didn't Jinx anything. You're crazy," replied Greg.

Taylor and Ryan broke out into a fit of laughter at how goofy Greg had replied. "Next time...don't say anything...when the power comes back," laughed Taylor.

"Am I an amusement show?" said Greg. Taylor nodded her head smiling. "Well I'm glad I brought a smile back to your face."

"Who says you brought the smile back," replied Taylor jokingly.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Ryan walked in the front door. It was strangely quiet and the power was finally back and staying back. "Ryan, I want to talk to you," came the voice of Ryan's dad. Ryan could tell it was coming from the living and by the tone in his fathers voice another lecture was coming on. 

Ryan walked into the living room where he saw his dad seated in one of the chairs. "Yeah, where is Caitlyn and Bryce?"

"They're upstairs, but that's not we need to talk about. Take a seat."

Ryan hestiantly took a seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

"With your slide hold back-"

"You mean my OCD," Ryan cut in.

"Yes that, I think you need help sorting out who are reasonable friends for you. You-"

"What do mean who my reasonable friends are? And sense when does OCD affect friend choosing?"

"Do not interrupt me Ryan Nathaniel. Your mother and I have put up with you being friends with Greg long enough and have tried to put up with you being friends with his cousin Taylor and we will not tolerate it anymore."

"Why? They're my friends. I have a right to choose them."

"They're a bad influence Ryan. I will not have other kids make the wrong imprecation on you. Landon Sanders is a drugie"

"Don't bring Taylor's brother into this she's nothing like him."

"She lived with him do not tell me she wasn't influenced by him," yelled James. "And Greg is crazy ideas that could get you hurt. You already get hurt enough you're medical bill is the size of Texas."

"That's a little over the top dad."

"It's not over the top. I do want you to be hanging out with those two anymore."

Ryan lost in "It's my life and I chose what I want to do with therefore I will chose the friends I want not you not mom, not anyone but me. I'm going to live life how I want to live and you can treat like crap all you want. I'm tired of it I make grades and you jump over them like flies on water!" Ryan yelled getting up and heading upstairs.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled James as Ryan went up the stairs.

"WHERE ELSE WOULD I GO THE REST OF THE HOUSE IS A PIGSTY!" yelled Ryan and slammed the door. He opened door again. "AND FYI TAYLOR'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM GOING OUT WITH HER!"

Ryan slammed the door once again and the Wolfe house fell silent.

A/N: That was chapter 18 and sense I have currently got myself stuck with writers block and don't know when the next update will come. The part with Ryan and his dad was the unsepected turn in the chapter, but I figured you've all seen what his moms like now it's daddy's turn.


	19. Getting Back To School

A/N: So here's another update I'm sorry it's short, but it's an update right. plus I didn't want to drag this out. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Nineteen - Getting Back To School

Taylor and Greg arrived at the school at six that morning and school didn't start till seven-thirty. They stepped up the stairs into the commons, where they saw Ryan sitting at their table. Taylor's stepped quickened and Greg smiled at his cousin anxiousness to get to Ryan even though she had only departed with him yesterday afternoon. "Hey," said Taylor as she set her backpack down at the table and retrieved a chair from the stack next to the table.

"Hi," said Ryan and a small smile came to his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Taylor

Greg had now arrived at the table and was sitting down now. "Yeah man, what's eating you?"

"It's nothing really," replied Ryan.

"Is your parent's still giving you crap and playing favorites?" asked Greg.

Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah, I hate it. My dad confronted me when I got home. Basically told me I wasn't capable of choosing my own friends. Told me to not hang out with you two anymore. I aah.. blew him off," said Ryan, he turned to Taylor. "My parents know we're dating. I kinda yelled it from my room and then slammed the door."

"It' s alright, it's not your fault," said Taylor.

"It's me and my cousin Eliz that are constantly nagged on by the family that we can't do things. Can't wait til the Christmas Holidays. My family is going up to Bellevue when winter break comes around."

"At least your going somewhere. We're stuck in nowhere Portland for Christmas," said Greg.

* * *

Tony, Mac, Jeremy, Nick, Don, and Danny were all playing Basketball in the gym, while Horatio and Alexx stood on the sidelines. It was something they did every once in awhile. They used open gym before school started to practice. Danny had called Nick yesterday after the power came back on to invite him to the practice. The group was carrying on a conversation as they were playing. "So how was your Thanksgiving?" asked Horatio to Tony. "I couldn't get a hold of you when power first went out, not at you home or your cell."

"I stayed at Sara's place for most of the power outage," replied Tony.

"Really, man you're the first person to be able to get anywhere close to her," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" exclaimed Alexx.

"Sorry Hon."

"Ya two should really think about settlin' down. I mean ya've been in a steady relationship sense the seventh grade, that's pretty darn good and we all know you love each other," said Danny.

"What do ya know about love Dan-o?" said Don.

"I know plenty 'bout love. Thanks for the support Jr."

"Hey! No Jr. Shit, you kn-"

"Don! Watch your language."

"Sorry Alexx," said Don.

Danny sniggered trying to hold back his laughter a big grin was plastered across his face. "Man you are so-"

"Wipe that grin off your face and drop it Messer."

"Oh, I'm offended. You calling me by my last name."

"You had it comin' after callin' me jr. you know I hate it."

"Okay you two stop picking on each other," said Horatio. "How'd things go with you Mac?"

"Not a lot. The power didn't go out in Salem, so when I got back it was a bit of a surprise to find everything was dark, but it was a good dinner. How bout you H?"

Horatio paused for a moment. "Nothing really."

Sara came into the gym. "You know you guys should really think about not playing before school, because of all that sweating and then you smell the rest of the day," said Sara joining Horatio and Alexx on the sidelines.

Don smiled. "Well thanks Sara. I always enjoy the enlightenment," Don said jokingly.

"You're welcome," said Sara and smiled back. She saw Nick and cleared his throat. "Hey Nick."

"Hey," replied Nick.

"So, you guys ready for the game on Friday?" asked Sara.

"If Tim and the others decide to play as a team and not single handedly, than I think we got it covered," said Tony.

"Yeah either that or Coach puts any of the five of us playing together," said Danny.

"But that probably won't happen. He's trying to play the seniors as much as he can, since it's there last year," said Don.

"So lets hope that the three of you will be playing because than at least we'll have three playing as a team," said Sara. "Well I'm going to head out and wait outside of my class. I'll see you guys later."

Sara began to walk away and exit the gym. "I'll catch you guys later," said Tony and tossed the basketball at Don who caught it. Tony grabbed his bag and took off. "Hey Sara wait up."

"Somethin' defiantly happened between those two over the break," said Danny.

"Oh Yeah," said Don.

"Yeah," replied Danny.

Don rolled his eyes and faked a pass to Danny before taking off dribbling the ball. The other basketball players joined in as well.

A/N: so sorry there's no popular's i didn't really know how to incoperate them if i did I know there would be complaining but i didn't know who to use. Anyways i'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can. **StoryDreamer**


	20. Lunches

Chapter Twenty- Lunches.

Nick walked into the commons at lunch and made his way over to the table Greg and his friends sat, it had become a habit now. The group was eating and having conversations or reading. "Hey guys," he said.  
"Hey," they all replied. They had gotten use to Nick's company.  
Taylor and Ryan went back to their conversation. Bobby went back to shoving food in his mouth and talking to Dave and Samantha. While Warrick turned his attention back to his book. "How was your weekend?" asked Greg.  
"Pretty low key. I didn't do much, but sleep and play basketball at the park when it was light out. Did some homework," replied Nick.  
"Didn't you hang out with any friends?" asked Greg.  
"I'm still trying to make new friends, so I didn't really have any friends to hang out with."  
"You didn't see Don or Danny at the park. They're there all time playing b-ball," said Greg.  
"Nope, can't say that I did."  
"You could of called. It would have been great to have you over. You may have been a real jerk before, but there was always something about you that was different from the others," said Greg.  
"Thanks, What's with them?" asked Nick referring to Ryan and Taylor.  
"Well, basically they asked each other out the day before thanksgiving. Let me tell you they're each other's medicine. Taylor's been happier and they've both been more open."  
"Well I guess you could say they're a match made in heaven,' said Nick.  
"You said it."  
"Hey I got to get going. I have to go get my lunch, do you mind if I eat lunch with you guys?"  
"No. You don't have to ask Nick."  
"Okay, thanks," said Nick and took off to get his lunch.

* * *

Tony and his friends were sitting at table four down from Greg's. Tony and Sara sat next to each other. The others watched curiously as the two kept exchanging awkward smiles. "Okay, maybe Danny was right. Did anything happen 'tween ya two this weekend?" asked Don.  
Tony had turned their attention to Don as he asked the questioned. They looked back at each other when he finished. "Don's right you two are giving each other quite a strange smile," said Horatio.  
They smiled again at these words. "Well, do want them to know Sara?"  
"I guess it's fine. They are our friends," replied Sara, she didn't even notice the fact that she said our instead of your to Tony.  
"I went to Sara's place for thanksgiving dinner as you well know."  
"Yeah," said the others so Tony knew they were following.  
"Well right before the power outage he kissed me," said Sara.  
"Aaaahhh man! So you're the one to blame for everything goin' dark. Thanks a lot," said Don Jokingly.  
"Well thanks Don, but that's old news. Sara said the same thing when it first happened."  
"Well congratulations you two. I'm very happy for the both of you," said Alexx. "Now only if we could get Don to do something about asking Alyssa out."  
Don who was leaning back in his chair smiling at the fact that Tony and Sara were now seeing each other apparently, sat up straight the smile wiped from his face. "What, what are ya talkin' 'bout?"  
"We all know you have a thing for her sweetheart," said Alexx.  
"I do not," said Don, turning red in the cheeks. "I'm not even good with the girls."  
Sara scoffed, "That's what you think Don, but you do something to have half the Junior girls gaga over you."  
"Besides weren't you the first one to make friends with Alyssa when she came this school last year," said Mac.  
"Yeah, but I know a thing or two 'bout being new. In case you forgot I was new my freshman year here."  
"In case you didn't know so were all the other freshman," said Sara yanking Don's chain.  
"That's not what I mean. I was new to Portland as well," said Don.  
"Didn't you come from New York or something," said Tony.  
"Yeah."  
"His father's an NYPD legend. He's come out here temporarily to help PPD. Don has know idea when they'll go back to New York, but his father's told him he should be here til after Don's graduated High school," explained Alexx.  
"And I don't like to talk about my dad much. Can we change the subject please?" asked Don.  
"Sure, when are you going to ask Alyssa out?" asked Sara.

* * *

Second was a little different as it always was. It was nosier and always seemed to be more of a ruckus going on. At one of the table closest to the cafeteria food sat the other Populars that had this lunch which were Natalia, Mia, Sheldon Catherine, Stella, Sam, and Frank. Sam would attempt to trip kids walking by with their trays of food and whenever he succeeded the girls would yell out the cheer they had mad up supporting Sam and making fun of whoever was tripped. Right now no one was passing by most everyone had gone through and was sitting down and eating. "I really do hate your place Stel," said Catherine.  
"Tell me about it," replied Stella.  
"Yeah, so I'm going to be staying with Cal. I got permission not like I wouldn't go over even if I didn't. We have cheer practice tomorrow morning in the auxiliary gym. We are so going to have a kick ass performance at half-time for your game," said catherine to Frank and Sam.  
"I need to find Tyler or one of those other computer geeks," said Sam.  
"Already getting behind Sam," said Sheldon.  
"Maybe. I think it's got more to do with this stupid grading system."  
"Yeah," said Frank. "It's deffiantly weird."  
"Did anyone go watch the Macy's Parade?" Natalia asked the guys.  
"Naa, I didn't want to drive up to where they have it," said Sam.  
"I saw it and found your routine spectacular," said Sheldon.  
"You and your big words Shel," said Sam.

At another table things were a little more calmer. Danny, Lindsey, and Maxine were sitting together. Maxine at times felt a little left out because sometimes Danny and Lindsey would go off on these little private conversations. Today was the same and she wished she had someone to talk to. Normally Aaron sat with them as well, but he wasn't here today for whatever reason that was and the computer savoy geeks Tyler, Dan, and Archie normally sat together

A/N: There's another chapter. sorry it's short again. i'll try to get another one up as soon as possible. Thanks **_StoryDreamer_**


	21. Assembly

A/N: Here's the next chapter in the story. i had to do something along these lines because we had a similar assembly about two week ago. Enjoy

Chapter Twenty One Assembly

It had now come to the Friday sense they had gotten back to school. The halls were crowded as everyone made their way to the gym for the assembly. Taylor weaved in and out of the crowd. She entered the gym looking around for Ryan and Aaron in the Sophomore section of the stands. She spotted them and made her way to up the stairs and sitting down next to Ryan. "What's this assembly about?" asked Taylor.

"It's the annual Staff veruses Senior basketball game," replied Aaron.

"Who's playing?"

"For the students I think it's Mac, Frank, Tony, Vega, Catherine McGuire, Jeremy Woods. I think a few other students that I don't know that well," said Aaron.

"The teachers are Mr. Grissom, Mr. Ecklie, Mr. Atwater, Mr. O, Mrs. Bumblehide. Ms. Lute, Mr. McCabe, and some other teachers," said Ryan.

"Did you know Mr. McCabe is one of the youngest teachers here," came another female voice.

"Hey Maxine," said Aaron.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile sense I've seen you."

"Yeah, I know. We don't have the same classes or the same lunch," said Aaron.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

"Yeah," said Aaron.

"Like I was saying, we're all what fifteen or sixteen years old here right? Well Mr. McCabe could be like our older brother or something."

"ugh, that's not so pleasant to think about," said Aaron.

"Actually if you think about it, he's more likely to understand us and connect with us better than the older teachers who just don't get it," said Taylor.

"Good point," said Ryan. "Maxine do you have a crush or something a Mr. McCabe?"

"What?" asked Maxine her cheeks turning red.

"Eww," said Aaron. "There is something completely wrong with that."

"Hey! Every girl has the right to have a crush on at least one of her guy teachers. It's not just you boys that can fancy the female teachers. Don't you have a thing for Ms. Lute, Aaron."

"No," mumbled Aaron under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Fine, you're right," said Aaron.

"HEY ALL!" shouted one of the female ASB officers. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! This is our 15th annual Staff Senior, but before we start our game we can't have pep assembly without CLASS CHEEEEEEERSSSSSSSS!"

"Okay Freshman show me what you're made of," shouted one of the male ASB officers.

The Freshman shouted and cheered, but it eventually died down. The ASB officers moved on coming up in front of the Sophomores. "Are you ready Sophomores. 1 2 3."

Taylor, Ryan, Aaron, and Maxine were all standing, shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs along with the other Sophomores. The officers moved away which was a signal for the sophomores to quiet down.

While the Juniors went to stand on the other side of the gym the seniors turned their backs to the Juniors. "Okay Jun….."

The ASB officer was cut off by an eruption off screams and cheers. The screaming and cheers slowly turned into a chant " '09, '09, '09, '09" it slowly died down.

The ASB officers came over to the Seniors. "Okay, fellow SENIORS! LETS SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE!"

Once again a loud eruption broke through the gym's atmosphere. The Seniors shouting and screaming. They to turned into a chant of " '08, '08, '08." As the ASB officers went to the middle of the gym to discuss the winners the seniors started up on another chant. "Senior Power"_ clap clap, clap clap clap _"Senior Power" _clap clap, clap clap clap._

That was when the Juniors started in. "Junior Power." _clap clap, clap clap clap _"Junior power." _clap clap, clap clap clap _

The banter back and forth, until the ASB officers broke up from their circle. They started toward the Juniors. "And the winners are," the ASB officer announcing quickly turned to the Seniors. "The Seniors!"

The Seniors erupted into cheers again. After the Seniors quieted down they continued. "Now we all know this just isn't a basketball assembly, but the winter sports kick off. Yes I know we've already started, but we still need to give them recognition, so lets get this game started."

And so the game began. The five players up for the seniors were, Sam, Tony, Mac, Frank, and Jeremy. For the teachers was Mr. Grissom, Mr. McCabe, Mr. O, Mr. Atwater and Ms. Lute. They weren't playing in real time because each half was only eight minutes. In the first half alone the Seniors were dominating the teachers. The Seniors had ten and the teachers had four, when the half-time buzzer rang. "And that's the first half of the game. Now we'll welcome a cheer squad to do a little half time show for us."

The cheer squad came out on to the floor doing a cheer and then got into position a few seconds later the music started and they performed their routine. They were high spirited as always. When they completed their performance the school clapped for them and then the second half to the Senior Staff game started. Once the game was over and the Seniors had one people began to stand up to leave. The voice of one of the ASB officers could be bairly be heard. "Don't forgert to come to tonight's game. Support your Finn High Swordfish!"

"Wow! That was some high spirited game. I'll catch you guys later," said Maxine walking away from the three.

"Well, I got to go to class and pick up my stuff, see you by Greg's locker," said Taylor to Ryan.

"Yeah."

"See you at the game Aaron."

A/N: thanks for reading and i'll get the next chapter as soon as I can, but my breaks about to start so I don't know what things are going to be like. StoryDreamer


	22. Another Game

A/N: Chapter Twenty-two. Wow sorry it took me so long i wanted to try and improve the basket ball game and i asked one o my friends, but they weren't really all that helpful, so sorry again it took so long i hope you like it. There's quite a bit of swearing in this chapter, just to let you know.

**Chapter Twenty Two – Another Game**

In the locker room where all the players were getting ready Tony approached Sam, Frank, and Tim. "Hey can I talk to you for a moment guys?"

"Not really," said Tim.

"Hey, let Tony talk for a moment, he's one of us," said Frank.

"Last time I checked Frank he was a Sociable not a Popular," said Sam.

"You know damn well that's not what I meant," replied Frank.

"Look all I wanted to say is that we should put aside are differences for the game. We may not like each other at the moment, but if we want to win tonight's game the only way that's going to happen is if we play as a team. Can you do that? This is about all of us and I'd hate to see our differences get in the way of winning this game," said Tony.

By this time all the boys in the locker room had gone quiet listening to what Tony was saying. "I guess so," said Tim and Sam together.

"Good, now less kick some Wildebeest ass!" said Frank.

* * *

"Good Evening Finn High and welcome to another game. Tonights game, our favorite Swordfish against the Portland High Wildebeests," said Mr. O as everyone began to quiet down. 

"Who knows what is going to happen tonight a few weeks ago we took a catastrophic loss to the Evergreen Tigers, but the Tigers are known to be best in the city," came Dan Cooper's commentating voice.

"Well you never know Dan. Portland's won both games they've played including the one against the Tigers on Tuesday. The only way we stand a chance of beating them is if our team actually decides they're a team," said Archie.

"No kidding," said Dan.

"Boys save your commentary for the game," said Mr. O. "Up first tonight for the Portland Wildebeests are J.D. Hickey, Ricky Gillian, Scottie Peterson, Marcus Winfred, and Justin Ferreiro. First up for our Swordfish tonight are Nick Stokes, Don Flack, and our Seniors SAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM VEEGAAAAAAAAAA!, FRANKKKKKKKKK TRIIPPPPPPPP!, and MAAAAAC TAYLOOOOOOOOOOR!"

Those ten players were out on the court and got ready to kick off the game. Sam came up to the half line to meet with the Portland player Scottie Peterson. "You're going down Vega. We beat the Tiger's Tuesday," said Peterson.

"You just wait, we're going to drive your ass so far into the ground you want be able to get back up," said Vega.

With that Sam's team took position of the ball. For a change from the last two games they were playing more as a team then usual. Nothing all that interesting happened in the first quarter. Sam scored two, two pointers; Mac scored a two pointer as well as Don. Finn High was at a score of eight while Portland High was at seven having made two, two pointers and a three pointer. At the second quarter there was some switch ups. While Sam and Mac stayed on the court, Nick, Don, and Frank were switched up with Tim, Jeremy, and Danny. "Couch Perlman must be keeping Sam in the game as long as possible. In my opinion Vega's the best Senior player out there," said Dan Cooper

"You're such a suck up Dan,' said Archie

The second quarter was more heated. Jeremy had the ball and was trying to make his way around Marcus. No one from his team he could see was open. He dribbled the ball under the legs of Marcus and picked it up on the other side. He was then shoved from behind and lost is footing momentarily and lost position of the ball as well. In constancy he turned around to see Marcus' hands in the air as if to say I didn't do anything as the whistle was blown for a foul.

Jeremy didn't make any of the free shots and as they took off down the court after the Wildebeests Sam shouted at him "Come on J-Dub, get your head in the game."

From that point it was starting to spiral out of control for the swordfish. Sam shoved a Wildebeest two times and never passed the ball when in his position by the end of the second quarter the points had changed somewhat dramatically. The wildebeests now had a score of sixteen and the Swordfish had a score of twelve.

* * *

It was now half time. "We were doing so well. Then we just lost it after Winfred shoved Jeremy," said Maxine from where she sat with Horatio, Alexx, Sara, Adrianne, Alessandra, Angelica, and Alyssa. 

"At the rate Sam's going, he's going to foul out," said Horatio.

"Well maybe couch Perlman should be playing someone else, people who actually play together," said Sara.

"Yeah he's letting all the players that actually play as a team, sit on the sidelines," said Angelica.

* * *

"We're going to die," said Aaron from somewhere else in the bleachers with his friends. "Why do I even bother coming to the games, when I know we're going to lose." 

"Cause you want to show your school spirit. You gotta be there to help support your school," said Greg excitedly.

"Well I don't think fan support is dong much good for them," said Aaron.

"Don't be so down Aaron. Usually the Wildebeest are the suckiest school when it comes to sports, but they beat the Tigers on Tuesday. The TIGERS! The best players in the district, who we lost our first game too. Something has changed in that team if they're beating the Tigers," said Samantha.

"Yeah they're dirty rotten cheaters that push and shove," said Greg.

"Well Sam Vega does too," said Taylor not looking up from the book she brought with her.

"Tay, why do come if all you do is read?" asked Greg.

"I don't know because I can multie task and it would be too quiet and lonely if I stayed home alone to read."

"I have a hard time reading when there's just a little bit of noise going on."

"Greg, you don't even read extra curricular reading. Just what's required of you," replied Taylor.

Ryan scoffed trying to hold back a laugh. "You think that's funny Ry. You taking her side now," said Greg.

"What am I suppose to do, she's my girlfriend and she's right."

"I'm your best friend though."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Come on Coach put me back in the game. I-" 

"Save it Flack, I'm not putting you back in the game just yet you're going to have to be patient," said Coach Perlman.

"We're losing cuz Sam decided not to play as a team after all," said Flack.

"Shut the fuck up Flack. I've made most of the points in this game. J-Dub's the one not keeping his head in the game," replied Sam.

"My heads in the game Vega. I'm not perfect I'm not going to make every single free shot," said Jeremy.

"Enough all of you," yelled Perlman. "at the beginning of this quarter I want Mac T, J-Dub, Speed, PE, and D playing."

"What coach come on, they aren't goin' to score anything," complained Sam.

"Vega, you need a break your sitting out. Okay team lets get back in there and show those Wildebeests' who's boss."

* * *

And so the third quarter started. Sam sat on the bench being huffy that he wasn't playing while others on the bench were cheering on their fellow teammates. Jeremy had the ball, he was close to the hoop, but knew that he didn't have a clear shot. He saw Mac with an opening. "Mac T," he shouted. 

Mac acknowledged him and caught the ball as it came at him. He weaved away from the player trying to block his opening. He was aware of the score being twenty to twelve. He faked going to either side of the player before tossing the ball in Danny's direction. Danny recovered the ball quickly. He dribbled it while keeping out of the reach of the player trying to steal the ball from him. He was aware there were only a few seconds left till the end of the third quarter, no one was open and he couldn't get closer in he took a shot for the hoop.

Screams of cheers erupted the air as the buzzer sounded. Danny had made a three pointer bringing the Swordfish up to fifteen.

For the fourth quarter Perlman put out his five original players. The game was going good. Sam had scored another three pointer and two pointer as well, but the Wildebeests were now at twenty seven which put them in a seven point lead. The Swordfish team saw Sam growing agitated. That was when everything turned to shock when Sam shoved a Wildebeest player once again. This time the referee gave the signal the Sam Vega had fouled out. "Are you fucking kidding me. I didn't foul out, you're playin' favoritism for the guest team," said Sam in the Ref's face.

"Coach P get your player out of my face and get a substitute in for him," yelled the Ref.

Everyone was murmuring no one was even listing to Dan and Archie's commentary. "With Sam Vega out of the game who knows what we're going to do," said Archie.

"You're right Arch. Sam Vega's made most of our points tonight. It looks like another losing game for the Swordfish tonight ladies and gentlemen."

"Gee Dan you show a lot of support for your team," said Archie.

"I only speak the truth."

"Boys pay attention please," said Mr. O. "And it looks like Tony Vartann is going in for Vega.

Tony came onto the court to join the other four. "Look," started Don. "I know were all discouraged, were down by seven points, we supposedly lost the best player, but he's only the best player if he stands alone. If we play as a team like Tony said earlier we have a real chance of beating these guys."

"Don they beat the Tigers on Tuesday," said Frank.

"Who gives a shit if they beat the Tigers, we ain't the Tigers. They don't expect us to play like a team, but we can prove 'em wrong. Now let's play some B-ball," said Don.

The game started back up. Every time the Wildebeest got the ball you could feel the dread sink into the Swordfish crowd, but then they'd miss or the ball would be stolen, so far the Wildebeest still remained at twenty-seven points and Mac and Nick had both scored two pointers bringing the Swordfish up to twenty-four. Frank had the ball he had the chance to make a three pointer, but wasn't sure he could make and instead of taking the chance he tossed the ball in Tony's direction who then scored another two points. Things were in the grove they were catching up, they were playing as a team, but now the Wildebeest had caught on to the sudden on set of team playing. Everyone was covered being guarded by a Wildebeest player. Don had the ball and Wildebeest player Ricky Gillian was attempting to steel the ball. "You're tall you know that, tallest player on the team and you're only a Junior."

"What about it," said Don and moved away, but Gillian was in front of him again.

"You're parents giants?"

"Can't say they are," replied Don, although once again Gillian was in front of him.

"You're lanky to. You're like a string bean."

"Is that how get to the other teams make fun of them by name calling with things like string bean, you're lame," said Don.

Don moved away once more, no one was open and seconds were winding down on the clock. He was the distance away for a three pointer and while he knew he could make three pointers easily he never seemed to make them in real games. There wasn't time to get closer and make a two pointer. Gillian was in front of him again. He decided then and there he needed to try. No one was open still he threw the ball. It went over Gillian's head it sailed through the air. It's as if everything stood still as the ball went through the hoop bring the Swordfish up to twenty-nine points as the buzzer rang out.

The gym irrupted into loud cheers. Don turned to Ricky Gillian. "I guess my height advantage else I wouldn't be able to throw the ball over you, besides makin' fun of people don't get ya nowhere," said Don before he was tackled by his other teammates.

A/N: So there it was the next chapter. the players hav names for each other. if your confuesd vy who's who just let me know. thanks for reading Please review Thanks StoryDreamer.


	23. Family Faults

A/N: Hey Everyone here's another chapter. I think it's one of my more longer ones recently for this story I don't know. I hope you enjoy.**  
**

**Chapter Twenty–Three **

**Family Faults**

It was a couple weeks later, now in the middle of December. It was the last day of school before winter break. In fact it was the end of the day and all the students were milling around outside the school. Greg and Taylor stood with Ryan as they waited for the Wolfe family to pick Ryan up so they could drive to Bellevue. A mini van pulled up close to them and Ryan said his good-byes. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright, have a happy holiday okay," said Taylor.

"You too," said Ryan as he climbed into the van.

Taylor and Greg heard Caitlyn announce to Ryan that they were singing 'Little Green Frog' before the door slid shut.

Taylor and Greg then turned to head home, but Taylor stopped in her tracks and stared across the street. Greg had kept walking, but now noticed that his cousin hadn't followed. "Tay, what's wrong?" asked Greg upon seeing the look on his cousin's face.

"Across the street."

Greg turned to where his cousin was looking and saw the black car she was staring at. The door of the car opened and out of it came Landon. "Greg, he.. he.. shouldn't b-"

"Calm down it's okay. We're at school he can't do anything."

"But he's coming this way."

"What are you crying about. Sad your going to miss your boyfriend. He'll be back, well unless he gets in a car crash," came a rude remark.

"Back off Hodges," said Greg.

Hodges took off in the other direction satisfied with himself about the comment he had made to Taylor. Samantha and Bobby came up to them, both who were trying to ignore Landon, but they both knew he had seen them. "Taylor are you okay?" asked Samantha.

"Go get Principal Robbins and Officer Brass," said Greg.

"What's goin-" started Bobby, but saw Landon's approach. "Oh, I see."

They left quickly to get the Principal and Officer Brass. Landon came up to the two a large grin on his face, like it was no big deal that he was here. "Go away Landon. You shouldn't be here," said Greg trying to keep cool.

"Last time I checked Greg, the schools on public property I can be here if I want to be here. Taylor how are you?"

"Fine."

"Go away Landon. No one wants you here," said Greg.

"Come on I just want to take Taylor out for a bit, you know she's my sister and it's Christmas time, why shouldn't I take her out for dinner or something."

"I'm not going anywhere with you and your drug soaked brain," said Taylor.

"Watch your mouth and you're coming with me whether you want to or not," Landon said grabbing for Taylor's arm.

By now surrounding students had become aware of the situation. Don saw Landon make a grab for Taylor. "Hey," he yelled and made his way over quickly. "Leave her alone will ya."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it huh, tell me," said Landon getting in Don's face.

"Well I got my cell right here and my dad's only a phone call away."

Landon scuffed, "What's your dad going to do to me. Yell at me like my Uncle Jay. That's not going to stop me. Now why don't you mind your own business this doesn't have to do with you."

"Taylor's my friend so it has everything to do with me and my dad would do more then just yell at you."

"Oh really, I doubt that."

"Well how would like to spend some time in lock up and find out," said Don.

"You saying your dads a cop?"

"What if I am."

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Nice try kid, but you aren't fooling me."

Principal Robbins and Assistant Principal Mobley came out of the front of the school followed by Samantha and Bobby. "Landon Sanders get off the school grounds this instant before I have to call the cops," he said his tone was harsh.

"I just came to pick up my sis Principal Robbins."

"I know for a fact that she is not in your custody and that your aunt and uncle pacifically told me that you were not allowed to pick Taylor up under any circumstances. Get off the grounds."

"Why should I? Its public property isn't it?"

"Mr. Flack, call your father," said Robbins.

"'kay," he replied pulling out his phone he dialed the number and handed it to Principal Robbins.

"Shit! your dad really is a cop," said Landon.

Don smiled. "Yep."

Landon then took off and Don took chase after him. Don quickly caught up. He threw himself at Landon succeeding in grabbing him around the legs as they both hit the ground. That was when Don felt a shoe clad foot connect with his face and one of his own teeth sink into his bottom lip. He rolled away from Landon. Landon hastily got to his feet, but before he could take off again he was grabbed around the arm by Mobley. "Don't even think about going anywhere, bud," said Mobley.

Mobley dragged Landon back up to the front of the school. People were still standing around just staring and waiting to see what would happen next. "Alright people go home, there's nothing to see. We'll see when school starts again," said Mobley.

The students than hurried off. Taylor and Greg began to leave with Samantha and Bobby. "Mr. and Miss. Sanders, please remain here. This needs to be sorted out," said Robbins. "We'll call Phyllis when we get inside. Come on Mr. Flack you too. Brian please stay out here with Landon Sanders and wait for Detective Flack and Officer Brass to arrive."

The three Finn high students followed Principal Robbins inside. "Mr. Robbins, where's Officer Brass?" asked Greg.

"He's not always at the school Mr. Sanders," replied Robbins. "Mr. Flack why don't we go see Nurse Hammerback."

"Na I'm fine."

"It's not a request. You two can take a seat until we know you can go. I have to call your mother Mr. Sanders. If either of you two need me just let me know."

Robbins then stepped into his office and shut the door. A minute or so later Don came in his lip was swelling up from where he had bit threw. He took a seat next Greg. There was an awkward silence for a minute until Taylor broke it. "Sorry Don,"

"For what? I didn't see you do anything."

"Because.. because.. he's," Taylor couldn't find the words to say.

"Look Taylor I decided to get involved, that's my own fault."

Mobley came in followed by Officer Brass. "Don your father will be in, in a minute," said Brass.

It was true no more than a minute later Detective Flack came into the school office. "Don go get in the car. I'll be there in minute."

Don left the office and his father turned to the Sanders. "I want the both of you to head home. I'll be by there later to ask you questions. Do you have a ride?"

Principal Robbins came out of his office. "Yes, Mr. Sanders mother is on her way to pick them up."

"Thank you Mr. Robbins. I have an officer escorting Landon Sanders to the station right now, but I have to go and get Don home," said Detective Flack and left the office.

* * *

Nick was walking home, but he was going to stop by the park to play basketball for awhile. He had seen some of what had gone down in front of the school and if he didn't know any better it would go down threw the gossip line. He shrugged it off it would probably be old news by the time he got back to school. He set his bag next to the court in the grass and took out his ball and began to shoot hoops. After awhile of playing he caught sight of someone he had hoped he'd never see again. The sight disturbed him has well. She was much older now, but so was he. She was playing with a young boy about six on the playground. He wanted nothing more than to march over there and get in her face take the little boy back to the safe arms of his mother. Before he knew what he was doing his feet were carrying over there even though he felt he had never commanded them to. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he yelled at the woman with the six year old. 

"Excuse me?" said the woman. "Do I know who you are?"

The child looked bewildered. "I'm surprised you forgot who I am considering what you did to me and I was only nine at the time."

"I don't know what you're talking about young man," she said.

"I'm surprised you're still doing this, that anyone hires you. Then again it's not something you'd want to brag about."

"I don't know what you're going on about. I think you should leave."

Nick looked over at the young boy who looked completely frightened. Nick didn't have a choice. The kid didn't know him so why would he trust him to take him home safely. Nick turned and left picking up his things at the court and heading home. He could only hope that nothing would happen to that kid.

* * *

One hour already of driving in the van. Ryan was trying to read while his two younger siblings were still singing camp songs. "Can't you two be quiet for even two minutes please. I'm trying to read and we aren't going to camp or anything," said Ryan. 

"Ryan they are keeping them selves entertained let them be," said Julie Wolfe.

Momma when will we be there it's taking forever," complained Caitlyn.

"It won't be much longer sweetheart," said Julie.

"More like two hours," said Ryan under his breath.

James cleared his throat, he had for most of the trip so far remained quiet. "You should be happy we are even going to your cousins Ryan at first we were just going to celebrate with just the five of us."

"Will Jeffery be coming as well?" asked Ryan.

"Yes your older brother is coming Ryan. He's flying in from Boston, but he'll be in Bellevue tomorrow is what I was told," said Julie.

"Yeah Jeffery will be there. He plays with us. He's so much fun," said Bryce.

Than he and Caitlyn began to sing more camp songs. Ryan took a deep breath and turned his attention back to his book and tried to read. Ryan could not wait until he got to his cousin place in two hours.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?" yelled Donald Flack Sr. as he opened the door and stormed into the house. 

"I was trying to help a friend."

"At what cost Don? It's not your job to go after the bad guy you're just a kid."

"If I had let him run off you may not have found him. He won't leave his sister alone and will take any chance to try and get her away. Letting him get away would have given him another opportunity."

"You can't just go after someone as dangerous as Landon Sanders. What if he had, had a gun Don?"

"He didn't."

"That is not what I'm getting at. He could have had one and than you would have wound up in the hospital or dead."

"What's going on here?" asked a woman coming out into the entry where Don and his father were. "Donnie, what happened to your face?"

She came over putting her hands on his face to exam it. "Mom, I'm fine really," said Don pulling his head away from his mother.

"Victoria, will you give us a minute," said Flack Sr. "Don.-"

"Dad, look I was trying to help a friend. I thought you might get that. It's what you do, you help people."

"I'm glad you're trying to help a friend, but I don't want you doing it at the cost of your own life. Leave chasing down the bad guys to the cops okay."

"Yeah okay."

"Good, now I have to get the Sanders' house and ask your friends some questions about that display," said Flack Sr. and walked out the front door.

Don made his way up the stairs to his room running in to his brother Patrick on the way. "Nice lip Donnie get punched by another Pop cuz you couldn't bite your tongue," he said.

"Shut up Pat," said Don and slammed his door.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the Sanders house hold and Jay went to answer it. Taylor and Greg sat in the living room while Phyllis was in the kitchen preparing a nice dinner. Jay opened the door to reveal Detective Flack. "Donald we've been expecting you." 

"Hey Jay," said Detective Flack. "Can I come in I need to speak to Greg and Taylor."

"Sure, yeah come in," said Jay. "They're in the living room."

Jay led Flack Sr. to the living room. Phyllis was now standing in the doorway going from kitchen to living room. Detective Flack sat down in the chair across from the teens. "Miss. Sanders do you want to explain to me what happened at the school today?"

"It happened after school Greg and I were just seeing of our friend Ryan. When we turned to head home was when we saw my brother's car and him coming toward us."

"What'd he want?"

"He wanted to take me with him."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright sit tight," said Detective Flack and went to where Phyllis and Jay were standing. "Can we step into the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah sure," said Phyllis.

"I know that your nephew Landon has been arrested for drug possession multiple times as well as distributation. How many other times since your niece has been in your care as he tried take her?"

"Two other times besides today," said Jay.

"It's possible that he could be trying to get a hold of her to be a mule."

"That's horrible," said Phyllis.

"It might not help, but have you ever thought about getting a restraining order?"

"No, should we?" asked Phyllis.

"I would recommend it. He shouldn't be around for awhile, but if he shows up call me," said Detective Flack and Jay escorted him out the door.

* * *

It was a little past six pm when James Wolfe pulled into the driveway of the Craig household. It was dark out. "Everyone grab your own gear," said James. 

Julie came around front of the van and saw a few cars parked along the curb in front of the house. "What on earth could they be doing that three cars would need to be parked out front," said Julie.

"Maybe they have friends over," suggested Ryan. His parents turned to look at him glaring. "Well they could."

The Wolfes approached the house and James rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a teenage girl with medium length blond hair and sparkling green eyes. It looked as though she had been laughing. "Oh Uncle James, Aunt Julie, we weren't expecting you until around eight."

"We're here a little earlier than expected. Are you going to let us in Elizabeth?" said James.

"Oh yes, sure can I take your coats?"

James handed her his coat as well as Caitlyn and Bryce's. Julie also handed her, her coat. "I got my own Eliz," said Ryan.

"Eliz who was at the door?" came another female voice as she stepped into the entry way. If it wasn't for her long dark brown hair and blue eyes you would have thought there was two of the same girl. "Oh hey guys, it's great to see you. I missed you so much."

"We missed you too Erin," said Caitlyn and Bryce.

Ryan and Eliz finished putting the coats away. "So Erin, it sounds like you have company," said James.

"Oh yeah we just have some friends over," replied Erin. She turned back into the living room, but not leaving the entry. "Hey guys you're going to have to go now. Are relatives are here and we're going to have to get them settled in."

A large group of kids started filling through the entry and out the door. One boy stopped and pressed a kiss on top of Erin's head. The last boy trailed behind everybody and stopped in front of Eliz who was holding the door open front of everybody. He leaned in and tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she pulled her head back. "Not here," she whispered, only Ryan heard her. "Go I'll see you tomorrow," she said louder this time.

"Hey Dinotologist are you coming or not because I'm leaving," came a female voice from outside.

The boy went out the door calling after who was yelling after him. "That's Paleontologist. There's no such thing as a Dinotologist."

"Yeah whatever," came the reply.

Eliz shut the door smiling and shaking her head in laughter. "Interesting friends you have," said Julie. "Where's your mother?"

"She's in her bed watching TV," replied Eliz.

"Um, Aunt Julie, Uncle James, you'll be staying in the guest room upstairs. Caitlyn and Bryce wi-" started Erin.

"Will be in your two's room, good. You three will be out here in the living room like you always are. Good," said Julie.

"Yeah, sure," said Erin and Eliz.

Four of the Wolfes walked upstairs to get settled, while Ryan stood downstairs with his two cousins. "Well this going to be fun holiday," said Erin sarcastically.

A/N: So there we go chapter 23 complete.I'm already working on ch. 24. yes Eliz and Erin's friends will appear again. A couple times while Ryan's staying in Bellevue. the amount of friends that were over were 13. (yes a lot i know) 6 of them will be special guest characters 4 of them from two tv shows and the other two are characters from two different movies. so warning ahead of time i don't own those characters. The other 7 are my OC's from other stories that i've ethier used or plane to use.

Thanks so much for reading please drop a review.

StoryDreamer


	24. Holiday Break

A/N: Here's Chapter 24 the thing with Ryan, his cousin's and his cousin's friends is the longest that's why I saved it for last.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Crossroads (a real mall) or Interlake ( a real high school) and some other things.

**_The Day in the Life of High School_****  
**

**Chapter Twenty Four **

** Holiday Break**

Greg had persuaded Taylor to go to the park to meet up with some of their other friends. Taylor had once again brought a book with her. They came upon the basketball court to see Danny, Don, and Nick already playing a game. "Hey guys can I join you?" asked Greg,

"Sure man why not," said Danny.

"Greg, your mom's weird about you playing sports," said Taylor.

"Yeah, I know, but she doesn't have to know does she," replied Greg.

"No. I don't agree with her Greg, but sometimes she just knows," said Taylor.

While the four boys played, Taylor watched them for awhile. She noticed how much fun Greg was having and wondered why her aunt wouldn't let her cousin play any sports. She also noticed that although Don's lip was still puffy the swelling had gone down. She was so side tracked she hadn't noticed that Mac and Alessandra had arrived. Alessandra had camera with her. "Hey, mind if I join," said Mac to the boys playing.

Taylor was brought out of her trance. "Come on Mac, than we'd have odd teams," said Danny.

"I'll play," said Taylor before she realized it was out of her mouth.

"You serious Tay? You never want to play, you're always reading," said Greg.

"Well I fell like playing today. Hope that doesn't bother you," replied Taylor.

"Not at all."

Taylor got up. "So are we re-choosing teams?" asked Mac.

"Sure, why not," said Nick. "Danny and Don are captins."

"I'm first," called Danny.

"Man," said Don.

"I choose Mac and-"

"Wait a minute Danno you can only choose one at a time," said Don.

"Since when?"

"Since as long as games have been around. Where have you been? I choose Nick."

"I'll take Greg than. You get Taylor."

"Fine with me. I know she can throw pumpkin guts where as Greg can't."

"What?" asked Danny confused.

"Hey," said Greg.

* * *

Sara sat on the phone in her room talking to Tony. _"How's your vacation going Sar?"_

"Okay I guess. Normal as ever. What about you?"

_"Take a wild guess where my parents are."_

"Not there I suppose. Another vacation that they didn't want to take you on," she said.

_"Yeah and it's not that far away this time."_

"Really, where is it?"

_"Los Angeles."_

"It's still pretty far, but still it's not on the east cost or anything," said Sara.

_"Well I'm fine with it. I rather spend the holidays close to my friends than away from them."_

"Really."

_"Really."_

"Tony do you want to come over for Christmas Eve dinner or something. A lot of my foster parents are inviting their friends and I'd feel more comfortable if I had someone I knew there."

_"If it's alright with you and them."_

"They won't mind. I think they actually like you and they're always bugging me about brining more friends over more often."

_"Alright, what time do you want me there?"_

"Six would be good."

_"Six it is. Hey did you get the Halloween picture from Greg?"_ asked Tony.

"The one with the whole party in are PJ's in it."

_"Yeah that one."_

"I got it. It was nice of Greg to make copies for everyone."

_"Ten bucks says that picture is how Ryan shows his cousins that Taylor is his girlfriend."_

"That's not very nice. Betting on a friend, but I'll see you to it," replied Sara.

Sara said her goodbyes to Tony and got off the phone. She made her way down the stairs to get a drink when there was a knock on the door. "Sara, can you get that?" called Derek.

"Yeah," Sara replied and head for the door.

She opened to reveal someone she hadn't expected to see. She felt her mouth drop up but could gain the capability to close it again. "Sara Sidle, shocked to see me."

"Am I ever. Don Eppes, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was sort of suppose to be a surprise," he replied and gestured behind Sara.

Sara's foster parents stood in the entrance to the living room. "Marry Christmas Sara," said Jennifer.

* * *

It was close to the afternoon and the kids at the park were excausted and laying in the grass at the park. "Taylor you're good," said Don.

"No I'm not. You're just saying that."

" I just don't say stuff. I mean what I say your good. Have you ever thought of trying out for the girls team."

"No I'm not really a sports person," replied Taylor. "I guess it's more of recreational fun."

"Suit yourself."

"I got some pictures of you guys playing. I'm trying to go for a section in the year book titled 'Students in their off time'. This would be perfect if it goes," said Alessandra.

"Do you guys mind if I use them."

"I don't it's probably the only way I would end up in the year book," said Taylor.

"I'm game," said Danny and Don.

Mac, Greg, and Nick just nodded their heads in agreement. "Great," said Alessandra.

* * *

Ryan woke up later than he normally did. He sat up from his spot on the couch. The smell of breakfast came to him. He got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen and saw Eliz cooking. "Where's Erin?" asked Ryan.

"She's walked to the store to get some orange juice. It might be a little while longer before she gets back, it's a half hour walk there," replied Eliz.

"Where's your mom?" asked Ryan.

"In bed watching Television."

"Is that all she does?"

"Lately. Erin and I have been running the house. The only problem is, we can't get jobs yet. By the way Jeffery called he's on his way from Sea-Tac."

"How?"

"Rent-a-car. He says he'll watch over Caitlyn and Bryce when he gets here. Your mom and dad are going to try and get my mom out of bed."

"Why's he going to watch those two?"

"Ryan, do you honestly want to watch your brother and sister when Jeffery's offering to do it. Besides Erin and I were planning on heading out to Crossroads to meet up with our friends. With Christmas just being two days away, they're families want help getting things ready for the Christmas dinners. The next time we will be able to meet is probably New Years Eve."

"So I get to be properly introduced to all your friends."

"Yes, you get to be properly introduced. We still have to wait for Erin to get back, but Annette will probably pick us up. I should call her and make sure she has enough room for everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Well not everyone. She drives a five seater. I just need to make sure she has room for the three of us, but she probably only has Bobby with her."

"Annette? Billy?"

"Don't worry I'll introduce you when we get there."

"You sure do have a lot of older friends," said Ryan.

"Well I am a thirteen year old Sophomore of course I'm going to have older friends."

"How have things been since…. you know?"

"Okay I guess. I'll be back, I'm going to take breakfast to my mom. Can you set out the plates for the others?"

"Sure."

Ryan was setting up for breakfast when he heard stomping feet run down the stairs. "Breakfast!" came the screams of Caitlyn and Bryce.

"Caitlyn, Bryce, hush. Your Aunt Megan is still in bed," said Julie.

"Sorry mommy," both replied.

"It's nice to see you helping Elizabeth Ryan, but where's Erin?" asked James.

"She went to get orange juice at the store."

"You let her walk to the store alone," said Julie.

"She had already left before Ryan was up Aunt Julie," said Eliz returning to the kitchen.

"You two just walk everywhere. Do you realize how stupid and dangerous you're being Elizabeth," said James.

"We're very careful. You don't have to worry and sometimes our friends take us places."

"Your much older friends," said Julie. "I hope you're careful around them. Erin I know knows how to be careful, but I'm always concerned about you Elizabeth."

"I'm thirteen, I know who I can trust as a friend and who I shouldn't," said Eliz.

"Hey guess who I ran into on my way home," said Erin coming into the kitchen followed by an older man.

"Jeffery!" yelled Caitlyn and Bryce. "We missed you."

"I missed you too," Jeffery replied. "You cooked breakfast Eliz. I never thought I'd see the day when you cooked."

"Well thanks, but you must have me confused with Erin. Everyone dig in."

"Are you not eating?" asked James.

"No Erin and I are eating later when we meet up with our friends."

"Ryan do you want to come with us?" asked Erin.

"Can I?" Ryan asked his parents.

"I don't know Ryan we don't know their friends," said Julie.

"Come on mom. I don't think Aunt Meg would let her kids hang out with a bad group," said Jeffery.

"Julie let him go. It will get him out of our hair for awhile and Jeffery's watching the other two," said James.

"Alright, whatever, it's not like he's listen to me anyways."

A honk sounded outside. "That's probably Annette," said Erin.

"We'll see you all tonight," said Eliz.

"Erin keep track of time," said James.

Erin nodded her head. They left out the door and the three of them got into the back of the car. "Crossroads right?" asked the female driver.

"Yep, unless plans have been changed without my knowledge," replied Erin.

"Who's joined us today?" asked the driver.

"Sorry Annette this our cousin Ryan, he's visiting over the holiday. Ryan the driver of this car is our friend Annette Oldridge and sitting in the passenger seat is our friend Billy Brennan," said Eliz.

Erin laughed throwing her head back. "What's so funny?" asked Ryan.

"Nothing, just Eliz her can be so… I can't even think of the word for it," laughed Erin.

"And I thought you were smart," said Annette.

"I still don't get it," said Ryan.

"Billy's my friend and Eliz's Boyfriend," replied Erin.

"I'm right here," said Billy.

"Sorry Billy," said Eliz.

"Wait you have a boyfriend Eliz?" asked Ryan confused.

"Yeah why is that a surprise? Erin has a boyfriend."

"Okay yeah, but Erin's had a boyfriend since last year," replied Ryan. "How long have you two been going out?"

"I think sometime in November, right Billy," said Eliz.

"Something like that."

"How these two ended up together is beyond me," said Annette.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Eliz and Billy at the same time.

"I mean Eliz is the safe smart one and Billy's the adventures one," explained Annette.

"I'm smart," said Billy.

"Yeah, but your not Eliz and Erin smart, your dinosaur smart," said Annette.

"Dinosaur smart?" asked Ryan. "Is that some kind of reference to old school smart?"

"No silly. Billy knows a lot about dinosaurs, you know 65 million years ago dinosaurs, not your grandparents dinosaurs," said Annette.

"Well our group is an odd one in the first place Annette. People with all sorts of personalities," said Erin.

"Too true."

"That's so weird," said Ryan under his breath as they pulled into the parking lot.

"What's weird?" asked Erin as they got out of the vehicle.

"It's nothing," replied Ryan.

The group of five walked towards the mall entrance. "Come on Ryan you know you can't hide anything from us," said Eliz.

"I can if I wanted to. It's just weird that I got a girlfriend around the same time as you and Billy started dating."

"Ryan the only difference is, Eliz got her first boyfriend at thirteen and you got your first girlfriend at what fifteen," said Erin.

"Your funny," said Ryan.

There was a large group of kids sitting at a few tables that they had shoved together. "Hey guys over here," shouted one of the boys.

The five of them made their way over. "Hey everyone," said Erin. "This is our cousin Ryan."

"Ryan these our are friends, Jason Brady, Scott Fonda, Sabrina Handy, Erin's boyfriend Oliver Limbaugh," started Eliz. Erin playfully shoved her sister.

"And the two on the laptop are Adam Ross and Riley Poole. Next to them is Audrie Hansen and exchange student Peyton Driscoll. The last three are Aiden Burn, Mich Oliveira, and Martin Fitzgerald," finished Erin.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Ryan.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Oliver. "Erin and Eliz are always talking about you."

"Oh yes Ryan, don't think you're going to get out of it, what's her name?" asked Erin.

"What?"

"You told us you had a girlfriend, what's her name?"

"Oh, Taylor Sanders," replied Ryan.

"Do you have a picture of this girlfriend of yours man?" asked Jason.

"Kind of," replied Ryan.

"Kind of what do mean kind of?" asked Mich. "You have one it's just not here."

"No it's a group picture from when we had our Halloween party at her cousin's place."

"Well let's see this picture. I want to see who all your friends are," said Oliver.

Ryan took the picture out of his back pocket and showed to the group. He pointed to Taylor who was standing next to him. "We weren't dating at the time this picture was taken," said Ryan.

"Wow, who's that he's fine lookin'," said Aiden..

Ryan looked to where she was pointing. "Oh that's Don Flack, but he has a thing for her Alyssa," he replied pointing to where Alyssa was in the picture.

"Sucks for you Aid," said Adam not looking up from the laptop.

"It wouldn't ever work out anyways Aiden. He lives in a whole separate city than you," said Annette.

"Yeah, but a not so far away city," said Aiden. "It's no big deal though. I can find some closer home."

"Yeah like Martin here," said Mich.

"What? No," both Aiden and Martin replied.

"Ah come on, practically everyone in this group is dating someone else and you two are always moping about not having anyone," said Audrie.

"Than who are you dating Audrie, last time I checked you weren't seeing anyone especially someone from this group," said Aiden.

"Well that's not true," said Audrie.

"Okay which one of you boys asked EMT out?" asked Aiden.

There was silence for moments on end. "Oh come on guys just tell Aid or she'll just keep persisting until she gets an answer," said Martin.

"Mich asked me out alright," said Audrie.

"Chicago?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah what's the big deal. It's not like you were going to ask her out were you Aid," said Mich jokingly.

"No, I wasn't was I. Kinda a hard when I don't exactly swing that way now is it," replied Aiden..

"Exactly so why don't you just ask Martin out," said Annette.

"Who say's we're the only one left. I know Billy and Eliz were the latest couple till Audrie and Mich apparently. Than there's Oliver and Erin, Sabrina and Jason, and you and Scott," said Aiden to Annette. "But what about Riley, Adam, and Peyton."

"Peyton's got an excuse, she's only here for a short amount of time and I wouldn't want to get tangled in a relationship," said Erin.

"Fine that works that works but what about those two," said Aiden.

"Maybe they have girlfriends outside of the group," said Eliz.

"I'm confused?" said Ryan.

"About what?" asked Riley he looked up from the laptop at Ryan.

"You guys keep calling each other weird things," said Ryan.

"Oh, well we have nicknames for each other," said Eliz.

"Ready for nickname introduction Ryan or do just want us to call everyone by their name names?" asked Erin.

"Well you guys will probably end up calling everyone by their nicknames out of habit, so you better tell me."

"Alright," said Eliz "Mich is Chicago because that's where he was born. Audrie is EMT because that's what she wants to be. Peyton is England because that's where she's from."

"Billy is Dinotologist because he wants to be one of the people who dig up dinosaur bones," said Annette.

"That's a Paleontologist," said Billy.

"Anyways," said Erin. "Adam is tech, Riley Specs, Annette's Gator because that's her favorite animal. Martin's FBI because that's what he wants to be. Aiden's CSI because that's what she want to do. Scott's Dog because if you call him Scottie it's also like saying Scottie dog."

"Oliver's Cop because he want's to be a Detective. Jason's Ice because of his blue eyes. Sabrina's Senior because she's the oldest in our group," said Erin.

"And Erin's Smartie and Eliz's Brains," said Jason.

"Wow you guys are so different. It's so weird to see you all getting along," said Ryan.

"Well Interlake's like that. We aren't as clicky as other schools we hang out with whoever whenever and no one really cares," said Mich.

"You guys kind of remind me of the group of kids in Beverly Hill 90210," said Ryan.

"Wow we just got our first comparison to a Television show," said Adam, shutting the laptop. "Who's ready for lunch? I vote Chiles"

A/N: Okay so the Special Guest characters are: Aiden Burn, Adam Ross, Peyton Driscoll (CSI:NY) Martin Fitzgerald (Without A Trace) Don Eppes (Numb3rs) Riley Poole (National Treasure) and Billy Brennan (Jurassic Park 3). I wasn't into CSI:NY when I first started this and had to find away to include these there plus put in a few more of my favorite characters. I also don't own Beverly Hills 90210 it's a real show. The other friends were OC's of mine that have appeared in other stories or will appear. Thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	25. Celebrations

**A/N: **Wow that took awhile. too long awhile I'm sorry, but I have laptop problems still do and it took awhile to get this chapter that i had been working on, onto another computer. anyways here's chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five – Celebrations

Neighborhoods were well lit, decorated in festivities that stood out in the dark night. House lights were on and people were getting ready to eat dinner with their families. "Don you look like a puffer fish," laughed Jason Flack.

"Well thanks dear old cousin of mine."

"That's what I told him Jason," said Patrick laughing up a storm.

"Ya did not. What are you laughing at anyways Pat you got buck teeth like a beaver."

"If your calling me a beaver than I'm good with my buck teeth, cause that's what beavers have," said Patrick making a chomping noise.

"Well you'd give Bunicula a run for his money," said Don.

"Really Don how'd you get that fat lip?" asked Jason.

"Helping a friend out at school, it's not as bad now as it was on the first day."

"You got yourself hurt over a friend, hell I'd save my own skin first," said Jason.

"The situation wasn't like that."

"It wasn't, than what was it like?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"What's so bad that you can't talk about it?" asked Jason.

"It's just not something I want to talk about. How's Mo doing?"

"Donnie, you are the only person besides his brother that could get away calling him that. He doesn't even go by Maurice anymore."

"So what do you call him Boscorelli all the time? Isn't that a little long?"

"Na, we just call him Bosco."

"That sounds like it would be a dogs name," said Patrick.

"Shut up Pat," said Don and Jason.

"Says he's looking to be a cop someday, looking to settle things, make things right," said Logan.

"Yeah did my dad inspire him?"

"Don't know."

"You know if his old mans been around lately?" asked Don.

"Don't know, but you know him, he doesn't like to talk about that kind of stuff."

"True."

"Hey boys why don't you come and eat," said Victoria Flack. "What are you boys doing up here anyways?"

"We're trying to stay away from Jason's annoying gabby sisters, but those two are just talking about people," said Patrick.

"Really who are you boys talking about?"

"An old friend from New York ma."

"Which one?"

"Maurice Boscorelli."

"That fine boy, how's he doing Jason?"

"Alright I guess."

"He's a senior this year ain't he?" asked Victoria.

"Yep he's a senior alright."

"Okay well it's time for dinner so come down."

* * *

Sara, Tony and Don Eppes sat at the table messing with their food as the adults joked and laughed. They were bored and weren't hungry anymore. Sara separated her mashed potatoes from her salad and smashed the potatoes down. She sighed. "You guys done?" she asked her two friends.

Both of them nodded their heads. "Jennifer can we be excused?" asked Sara.

"Are your friends done eating?"

"Yes."

"Than take care of your plates and entertain yourselves. We'll be done soon and everyone will leave shortly after."

As Sara and her friends went into the kitchen they heard one of the adults speak. "I don't understand how you can trust three teenagers to be good Jennifer they're a world of trouble, and having to boys spend the night with Sara."

"The Eppes boy is an old friend of Sara's and Tony is a good kid that wouldn't do anything that Sara or we wouldn't want," replied Derek ruffly to the rude friend."

The Three held back laughs. "Yeah because Sara's foster parents can't take care of her and just invite random boys over," said Eppes jokingly.

The three of them held back laughter again. It had been awhile sense Sara had felt so good, to have such a terrific Christmas.

* * *

Ryan sat between his cousins Eliz and Erin as his family sat around in the living room opening presents. Bryce and Caitlyn were going first there had been the claim that present opening would go from youngest to oldest and Ryan didn't really mind he could almost guess what he was going to get. He watched his brother and sister tear into their's, littering the paper on the ground followed by screams of joy. He stole a glance at his Aunt Megan every once in awhile she didn't look healthy. She was thin and her eyes were dull, no sparkle or trace of happiness.

"Ryan pay attention it's your turn," came the sharp tone of his mother.

Ryan jolted back and picked up one of his presents. It was from his aunt which surprised him because it looked like she hadn't done much but lay in bed. He opened this present only to see that it was two stacks of notebook paper, "Gee thanks."

"Ryan don't be rude to your Aunt thank he properly," said James

"Thank you Aunt Megan, I really appreciate the gift."

Erin went next opening her present from her Aunt and Uncle to find a small woven basket full of candies and other goodies. "Thanks Aunt Julie, Uncle James."

"We didn't know what you wanted so we thought sense you were doing se well in school that you deserved a treat," said Julie

Eliz went next unwrapping her gift form her aunt and uncle to reveal a calculator. Eliz gave her best fake smile "Thank you," she said to her aunt and uncle.

"Good you got a calculator you needed one for that slow brain of yours," came the erie voice of Erin and Eliz's mother.

Eliz shoved herself off the couch "I'm not slow mom, I skipped to grades incase you've forgotten."

"Elizabeth Wolfe Craig, do not talk to your mother that way," yelled James standing up from his seat in a chair.

"You can't tell me what to do Uncle James, you're not in charge of me. My mom treats me the same way you treat Ryan because we're different you think we're stupid, but you're wrong, we're smart maybe even smarter than you," yelled Eliz at her uncle and stormed out of the living room and out the front door slamming it behind her.

"Let's all go to sleep so Santa can come," said Julie to everyone, but more so to Caitlyn and Bryce.

"There's no such thing as a Santa," murmured Megan Craig.

"Mom," said Erin.

"Mommy, what does Aunt Megan mean there's no Santa."

"She's tired, she doesn't know what she's talking about," said Julie leading her two youngest children up the stairs. "Let's go to bed."

James got his sister up off the chair and started to guide her up the stairs with the help of Jeffery.

Ryan got up from the couch. "I'm going to talk to your sister."

"Okay, I'll clean up and get our spots ready for us to sleep."

Ryan went out the front door to see his cousin sitting on the front step. He sat down beside her but didn't speak. They just sat there in silence and in the back of Ryan's mind he knew what she had told his father was right she and him were treated like they needed help in school in their lives, they were treated differently than the rest of the family kids.

**A/N: **Sorry it's kinda short and stupid and I'm sorry again that it took so long to get up. I will try and get the next up and soon as possible and this is in noway conneceted to other hIGH SCHOOL STORY i JUST STARTED. Origanlly Flack's cousin's name was gonna be Logan but than I realized that I had a character later in the story who's name was Logan so I changed his cousin's name before putting it up. Please send a review. **StoryDreamer**


End file.
